Sailor Gold Stars
by Akiko Koori
Summary: Un enemigo que ha sido vencido en la batalla por la Tierra busca la revancha. Tres guerreros que parecen saber lo que pasa le hacen frente... pero ninguno parece estar dispuesto a compartir su "obligación" con las Scouts.
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1 

Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que no era la persona más responsable de toda la escuela. De hecho ya habían pasado varios minutos desde la hora de entrada y ella continuaba quieta sin hacer nada en absoluto.

Permanecía quieta mirando por el cristal como si el exterior fuera a revelarle un importante secreto y ella estuviera ahí para escuchar atentamente al viento que hacía remolinos con las hojas secas del jardín. Cualquier secreto que le dijera ella quería saberlo.

Era una chica alta y delgada. Su cabello lucía un color blanco y permanecía atado a dos listones en dos coletas. Las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas y suaves. Su delgado cuerpo armonizaba con el uniforme escolar y sus dedos jugueteaban con el barandal una y otra vez. En esos momentos sus ojos se veían atentos a todo lo que pudieran ver, estaba atenta también a cuanto sonido percibía y de vez en cuando retiraba su cabello de la cara para mirar con más atención.

Alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Señorita Lineth? –preguntó el hombre.

La chica hizo un ademán afirmativo.

-Venga conmigo, la presentaré con sus nuevos compañeros.

La joven siguió al hombre y sin dejar de mirar el lugar con cuidado.

-¿Qué grupo se me ha asignado?

-Segundo A.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

-Confío en que encuentre muchas amistades –continuo hablando el hombre.

Una sensación la desconectó de la platica, se detuvo en uno de los salones y miró interesada el interior. El maestro aun no había llegado y los alumnos estaban de pie. Uno de ellos, una chica rubia peinada con dos chonguitos, parecía discutir con otra de algo serio.

-Señorita Lineth –llamó el profesor –Ese es uno de los salones de primer grado. El suyo esta por acá.

Ella avanzó hasta alcanzar al profesor y llegaron juntos hasta un salón que parecía más serio que el anterior. Cuando ella entró pudo sentir cierto rechazo y mientras el profesor la presentaba pensó que extrañaría su querida escuela anterior.

Pensó que con la presentación del profesor había sido más que suficiente, así que buscó un lugar vacío y se sentó.

-Será un día muy difícil –murmuró sacando la libreta y el lapicero para apuntar algo de lo que explicaba el maestro.

*******

-No necesito que una niña me regañe por que mí vuelo se retrasó –dijo la voz desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Sólo estaba preocupada por ti –argumentó una joven pelirroja que sostenía el auricular del teléfono público con cuidado mientras sus ojos se concentraban en la gente que paseaba por la calle. –Creí que te había ocurrido algo...

-Nada me ha ocurrido –aseguró la otra persona. –En todo caso lo que me podría pasar en este momento es morir de aburrimiento mientras espero a que se levante la huelga en Francia, _cherrie. Por cierto. Creo que va a ser más tiempo del que esperábamos._

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé... dos o tres días tal vez... qué sé yo.

-Comprendo.

-Ese es tu trabajo, linda... Ahora si me permites tengo que anunciar mi llegara a Japón a una querida amiga mía...

-Como quieras –dijo la pelirroja.

-No hagan ninguna locura sin mí, _cherrie, recuerda que somos un equipo._

-Lo tendré en cuenta –la joven colocó el auricular en su lugar y suspiró. Era una niña de 14 años vestida con un uniforme gris tipo sastre. Tenía el cabello rojo hasta los hombros y los ojos del mismo color. Su estatura era muy baja, pero por el momento no parecía pensar en ello.

Había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

El destino, por ejemplo.

*******

-Es un evento importante. Me parece que los mejores proyectos serán expuestos en ese lugar... ¿piensa ir, señorita Lineth?- preguntó la joven interesada mirando a la nueva compañera.

-Leo –dijo ella.

-¿Perdón?

-No me llames, "señorita Lineth"... prefiero que me llames por mi nombre...

-Oh... disculpa... Leo.

¿Qué se habían pensado? Solo era una alumna nueva. No tenían que tratarla como si fuera un mensajero divino.

Eso era lo que ocupaba la mente de Leo sin animarse a interrumpir las disculpas de su compañera. Se cubrió la boca para disimular un bostezo y se levantó decidida a terminar con eso.

-Esta bien –dijo tomando sus cosas. –aunque creo que no es necesario que participe en ese evento.

-Por supuesto que no, señ... em... Leo.

Leo no dijo nada esta vez. Dando un gran suspiró salió del salón y apretó su almuerzo pensando en un buen lugar para comerlo en paz.

Mientras paseaba por el pasillo pudo sentir algo especial. Se trataba de una chica muy "notable" que sin duda alguna estaría preparando su proyecto. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y la imagen de una joven de cabellos cortos y azules apareció como un chispazo. Después se vio una luz intensa para inundar  el lugar de un profundo y miserable ambiente de muerte.

Leo abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Volteó viendo uno de los salones de primer grado e interesada se asomó por la puerta.

Había cuatro personas ahí. Una chica alta de cabellera café atada en una coleta viendo a otras dos chicas rubias jaloneando una libreta, seguramente alguna tarea, pensó Leo. La cuarta joven estaba sentada y miraba también con cierta resignación y algo de temor el cuaderno.

-Esa niña puede ser un buen inicio –murmuró Leo pasando de largo. 

Finalmente el cuaderno cedió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lita y Ami acompañada de un grito de Serena y Mina.

-Yo se la había pedido primero –dijo Mina.

-Pero yo siempre le pido la tarea.

-Chicas no importa... –Ami se levantó de la banca. –Haré la tarea de nuevo.

-Pero aun esta tu proyecto científico –intervino Lita.

-El proyecto ya casi esta terminado, solo me falta agregar una breve explicación de lo que presentaré y listo. Espero que puedan ir.

-Temo que yo no podré –se apresuró a decir Lita. –El club de cocina piensa hacer una reunión justo a esa hora.

-No te preocupes, Ami... Mina puede ir –dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, Serena me acompañará –contraatacó Mina.

-Gracias, chicas... verán que será muy divertido.

*******

Por fin habían terminado las clases.

Leo salió con la mochila en las manos esperando que su amiga no tardara tanto en llegar por ella. Sin embargo en cuanto la vio pensó que había sido ella quien había tardado un poco.

Estaba recargada en una orilla de la puerta con su mochila en las manos y la mirada baja.

-Espero que no hallas esperado mucho –dijo Leo.

-No tanto de lo que tuve que esperar a que acabaran las clases –dijo la otra con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el primer día? –preguntó Leo.

-Horrible... todos pensaron que era una especie de salvador para el equipo de voli bol y me invitaron a jugar... pero eso no es lo que importa.

Comenzaron a caminar juntas hasta que Leo volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Yoshie?

-Su avión se retraso... así que no podemos contar con ella en algún tiempo.

-He sentido algo, Hinori –dijo Leo con más seriedad.

Hinori no dijo nada y continuó caminando. 

Finalmente llegaron a su departamento  y la pelirroja preguntó:

-¿Un espíritu fuerte?

-No podemos estar seguras de lo que distingue a este lugar, sólo sabemos que es aquí donde la princesa se encuentra, no me extraña que personas importantes le acompañen.

-Ahhh... en todo caso sabemos que es el punto de partida. Sin embargo, Leo, nada nos obliga a dejarlas intervenir.

Hinori abrió la puerta de su departamento y entraron juntas.

-Entiendo. ¿Crees que Death Lady pueda escapar por su propia cuenta? Hasta ahora no he percibido ninguna fuerza negativa.

Hinori no respondió a eso.

-Hasta ahora sólo hemos sido guiadas por el instinto –dijo Hinori. –Confío en que hagamos lo correcto, de otra manera de nada habrá valido que un guerrero despertara en nosotros.

-Pronto habrá un evento en la escuela, como soy nueva me libre del proyecto, pero aun así quiero ir... –Leo cambió el tema con una sonrisa. Había preferido no mencionar que ahí estaría la joven que había localizado para no empeorar las cosas sin necesidad.

-Espero que ganes –dijo la pelirroja sin mucho interés.

-Esperaba que dijeras que irías –dijo Leo un poco decepcionada.

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó Hinori. –Una exposición de proyectos debe ser lo más aburrido que exista en este mundo.

A pesar de sus palabras sonrió. Hinori siempre había tenido reacciones parecidas. No le gustaba hacer las tareas ni perder el tiempo estudiando (como ella decía), pero lo cierto es que no lo necesitaba. Por su habilidad en el voli bol había conseguido una beca y se mantenía al corriente para conservarla. Después de todo gracias a eso había podido llegar a Japón.

-Vamos al cine –dijo Leo.

-Creí que querías hacer tu proyecto.

-Puede esperar.

*******

Finalmente algo bueno había ocurrido después de tanto tiempo de espera.

Al parecer las cosas comenzaban a movilizarse en el aeropuerto y por fin lograría subir a un avión para llegar a Japón.

-Creo que es mi día de suerte. –dijo mirando una pantalla que anunciaba el vuelo que tenía que tomar.

-¿Cuando llegarás? –preguntó alguien por el teléfono.

-Espero que antes de que termine la semana –respondió la chica.

-Cuando llegues llámame y podré ir por ti al aeropuerto.

-Eres un amor, _cherrie._

Cuando Yoshie cortó la comunicación dio un gran suspiro sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Guardó el teléfono portátil en la maleta y rogó por que el departamento no estuviera en malas condiciones cuando llegara, de otra manera tendría que pasar todo un día completo arreglando cosas que carecían de importancia por el momento.

"Extráñame", eso fue lo único que le dijo su padre cuando vio que no podría detenerla. Por supuesto que Yoshie había pensado muy detenidamente las palabras con las que le diría que lo dejaría para regresar cerca de su madre, pero no esperaba que se rindiera tan rápido y la dejara ir.

-Es lo malo de ser una niña mimada –dijo agarrando su maleta y avanzando por el pasillo. –A mamá le dará gusto verme... 

********

Aburrido.

Esa era la descripción exacta que había dicho Hinori del evento de ciencia al que ella asistiría.

No se había equivocado mucho. A Leo nunca le había gustado hacer un proyecto porque sabía que no era una de sus mejores habilidades. Pero ahí estaba con una caja en las manos y un deseo enorme de que algo la sacara de ahí completamente librada de la humillación de tener que mostrar en lo que había trabajado sólo unas cuantas horas antes..

En el último momento había decidido que ese no era su evento, así que abandonó la caja en un sitio oculto y comenzó a caminar viendo los trabajos de los demás alumnos. Había cosas buenas. Incluso podía asegurar que cualquiera de esos chicos era mejor que ella. Pero, claro, la mayor celebridad estudiantil de Australia tenía que ser tratada con privilegios.

-Que tontería –dijo aburrida.

Ami Mizuno. Ese nombre llamó su atención a lo lejos y se acercó interesada.

Dos de las acompañantes de la chica parecían estar más en una feria que en un evento científico, para desesperación de Leo ambas estaban muy cerca y no podría evitar hablar con ellas al intentar conocer a la dueña del proyecto.

-Se trata de una planta energética a partir del agua –dijo Ami entusiasmada a Leo. –Con el movimiento del líquido es posible generar la suficiente energía para encender este pequeño foco.

Leo tosió un poco al entender que ella no lograría hacer algo parecido.

-Es muy... interesante... ¿No hay ya plantas energéticas de agua?

-No como las de Ami –dijo una de las chicas que estaba con ella.

Por supuesto que no. Las otras no movían el agua con tanta armonía. Pero Leo se guardó el comentario.

-Agua fría... ¿no es más fácil a temperatura ambiental? –pregunto de nuevo Leo esperando que respondiera Ami.

-De hecho el agua en ebullición genera más movimiento en las partículas.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Leo sonrió un poco.

-¿Tienes un proyecto también? –preguntó Ami interesada.

-Si. Acabo de tirarlo a la basura... Me llamo Leo Lineth.

-Ami Mizuno... ¿no era importante tu proyecto?

-Hay cosas más importantes que un proyecto. Las personas "especiales" pueden saberlo perfectamente.

-Si –dijo Ami sin comprender a lo que se refería con "especiales". -¿De que trataba tu proyecto?

Leo suspiró. Esa niña era todo un genio para evitar el tema. "Tal vez no este consciente" pensó para justificarla, pero a pesar de eso le pareció que no podía ser una buena respuesta del todo.

-Es algo parecido al tuyo, pero a partir del movimiento eólico.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Serena confundida.

-Me refiero al aire –dijo Leo exasperada -¿Te has molestado alguna vez en revisar un buen libro? –pregunto a Serena.

No había sido correcto. Leo lo comprendió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ami y la otra chica. 

¿Desde cuando era ella así? No había tenido tiempo para detenerse a analizar sus palabras ni el filo que llevaban, a pesar de eso pensó que no tenía que hacerlo.

Leo respiró profundamente lamentando lo sucedido.

-Lo siento –dijo la voz débil de Serena.

-No... Yo lo siento... –replicó Leo.

Ami vio como la chica se retiraba para después mirar a Serena un poco confundida. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo Serena se disculpó y corrió detrás de ella con Mina pisándole los talones.

-Es un proyecto interesante –dijo una mujer que se había acercado casi al instante. Tenía una larga cabellera de color verde claro y los ojos del mismo color, vestía de manera muy elegante con un montón de joyas tanto en el cuello como en las muñecas de la mano y parecía estar más interesada en Ami que en su proyecto. -¿Lo hiciste tu sola?

-Si... Puedo explicarle...

-Más tarde, preciosa... ahora tengo cosas más importantes en mente...

******

Hinori estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de los jardines de la preparatoria pensando en si debía entrar o no. Sabía a la perfección que el evento era de lo más aburrido y lo último que quería era estar en un sitio así, sin embargo había algo que no comprendía del todo. Leo no tenía habilidad para hacer un proyecto. Si no la conociera a la perfección diría que intentaba aprender algo al respecto, pero sabía que esos asuntos le fastidiaban tanto como a ella.

Así que por eso estaba ahí. Había llegado hace unos minutos y ya se había perdido cuatro veces buscando el lugar correcto. En más de una ocasión pensó en abandonar la búsqueda, pero la sensación de que algo no estaba bien no la dejaba en paz.

Miró discretamente el letrero de uno de los salones que estaba un poco más adelante y le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente al comprender que ya había pasado por ahí hace poco.

-Demonios –mascullo aburrida.

Tal vez no era tan buena idea seguir los caminos.

Hinori miró con cuidado los jardines y después de asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca para verla atravesó la hierba húmeda y buscó el salón donde se suponía estaba Leo.

Sin duda hubiese tardado más con esa técnica. Pero unos gritos no muy lejos le llevaron al sitio correcto.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr hasta ver a varios alumnos salir rápidamente de un salón (que curiosamente era el que estaba buscando), con cuidado se metió por la parte de atrás y vio a través de una ventana lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo primero que pudo notar era que no se trataba de una broma simple. En el centro del salón había un monstruo, no muy grande, pero sí con una energía notable. Estaba haciendo tal escándalo que solo provocaba gritos mientras tiraba varios proyectos.

Otra cosa que pudo ver era que ya casi toda la gente había logrado salir. Toda excepto alguien en quien el monstruo se veía particularmente interesado.

Finalmente la vio a ella. Era una mujer de unos 25 años de edad que parecía ser quien comandaba al monstruo. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de un vestido muy entallado color verde al igual que su cabellera y daba ordenes como desesperada.

Eso no era lo más importante. En una esquina había una estudiante que no había logrado salir. La víctima.

*******

Leo tenía la vista clavada en Ami y pensó en una manera segura de ayudarla. No podía hacer mucho en la situación en que se encontraba. Ya que hace apenas unos momentos Serena y su amiga la habían alcanzado asegurándose de que se arrepintiera por completo de ser tan directa en sus comentarios.

Aunque ahora eso no era lo más importante. Serena y Mina (a quien había tenido "el privilegio" de conocer hace poco) se veían más preocupadas y tensas por Ami que por ella. ¿Y como no estarlo?. Ami estaba en peligro.

Cuando Leo regresó la mirada a Serena y Mina para pedirles que se pusieran a salvo se encontró con que Mina ya no estaba. 

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando una chica vestida de traje de marinero color anaranjado apareció a un lado del monstruo y de la mujer segura de poder vencerlas.

-Soy Sailor Venus y te castigaré en el nombre del amor. –completo Mina.

-¿Eh? –preguntó el monstruo confundido y miró a la mujer -¿La elimino, Madame Jun?

-Por supuesto, estúpida –replicó la mujer sin mostrar interés alguno y se acercó a Ami.

Antes de que Sailor Venus pudiera correr para ayudar a Ami se encontró al monstruo justo frente a ella a punto de lanzar un buen golpe. Esquivo su puño por un pelo y le atacó con su cadena. 

El ataque no pareció haber afectado al monstruo quien rió con la cadena ciñéndole la cintura.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? –pregunto notablemente divertida a Sailor Venus.

-Acábala de una vez –repitió Madame Jun sin voltear a verla.

Leo vio que las cosas se estaban complicando. Buscó por todos lados algo que le sirviera hasta ver un objeto que parecía un bomerang.

-La dirección del viento puede ser alentadora pese a este objeto metálico –explicó Leo a Serena no muy segura de que entendería. –Solo tienes que apuntarlo en la dirección correcta y... ¡lanzarlo con todas tus fuerzas!

El objeto golpeó directamente el rostro de Madame Jun. La mujer se cubrió la cara quejándose y dándole oportunidad a Ami para escabullirse a un lugar seguro.

-Ahora corre lo más rápido que puedas –dijo Leo Serena viendo que Madame Jun las había localizado y comenzaba a perseguirlas.

-¿Madame Jun? –preguntó el monstruo solo con Sailor Venus. -¿a dónde se fue?

Sailor Venus preparó un ataque para eliminarla, pero en ese momento vio como una esfera de fuego se imputaba en el cuerpo de su enemigo y lo desintegraba por completo dejando solo las cenizas.

-¿Sailor Mars? –pregunto confundida volteando.

No era ella.

A quien pudo ver fue a una joven con un traje de marinero parecido (si no es que idéntico) al suyo de un obscuro color gris, su cabello era rojo totalmente al igual que sus ojos y a pesar de las ligeras curvas de su cuerpo parecía una niña por su corta estatura.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sailor Venus.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso cuando sabes que esa mujer aun esta rondando? –replicó ella molesta. –Hay que detenerla.

Antes de que Mina pudiera contestar o disculparse la guerrero comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida trasera. Justo por donde había salido Madame Jun persiguiendo a las chicas.

*******

No podía continuar corriendo.

Leo se detuvo dejando que Ami y Serena continuaran avanzando, a la velocidad que iban seguramente la dejarían atrás por una buena distancia y podría saber que era lo que quería esa mujer realmente.

Esperó hasta que la mujer apareció y frunció el ceño.

-Tonta... Ese golpe que me diste me dolió.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-No te importa –dijo Madame Jun –De cualquier manera vas a morir.

-Espero que no sea la Celda –dijo Leo con una burlona sonrisa.

Tan solo la mención de la Celda captó la atención de Madame Jun.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-¿Lo sabes tu? –preguntó Leo.

-Insolente.

Madame Jun disparó un rayo de uno de sus dedos directamente hacia Leo. Afortunadamente Sailor Venus y la otra chica llegaron a tiempo para detenerlo con un ataque que combinaron de manera involuntaria.

En ese momento alguien más hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Alto ahí!... No te perdonaré que arruines un evento en que todos los estudiantes se esmeran para preparar su proyecto científico...

A Leo le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

-... Soy Sailor Moon.... Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-Y Sailor Mercury.

-Solo les faltó decir que vienen en nombre de _Papá Noe_ –dijo la guerrera de traje gris con una mueca. -¿Siempre son así de ridículas?... No... Mejor no me contestes –dijo cuando vio a Sailor Venus molesta.

Madame Jun se enderezó y las miró a todas.

-Temo que no puedo atenderlas a todas, señoritas... Así que nos veremos en otra ocasión. –tras decir esto desapareció brincando sobre un charco de agua que estaba cerca.

-¿Ahora si puedes decirnos quien eres tu? –pregunto Sailor Venus a la guerrera desconocida. 

Leo sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que no la veían y se retiró.

-Nadie importante –dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar para irse.

-¡Por supuesto que es importante! –aseguró Sailor Mercury tapándole el paso.

-¡No lo es! –repitió la chica –Y más vale que lo sigan pensando así hasta que pueda averiguar qué es lo que esta pasando. –al terminar de decir esto se fue.

-¿Estuvo bien que la dejáramos ir? –preguntó Sailor Mercury.

-No lo sé.

*******

-Por supuesto que sabía de ti. Se estuvo haciendo un escándalo en la preparatoria por que vendrías a estudiar –dijo Ami.

Leo la miró con una sonrisa resignada.

-Pues sí. Eso me ha tenido algo molesta, fue por eso que casi me lanzo contra tus amigas.

-Ahora que lo aclaramos todo, ¿podemos ir a comer pastel?... Tengo hambre –dijo Serena.

-Bueno...

-Las cerezas me encantan –dijo Leo animada. 

Mina y Serena corrieron hasta el lugar mientras que Leo y Ami continuaban platicando.

De una esquina se asomó una chica pelirroja sin que notaran su presencia. Sonrió y levantó un poco el pulgar.

Leo ladeó la cabeza y colocó su mano en su espalda para hacer lo mismo.

"Prontro vendrá Yoshie" pensó Hinori, "Volveremos a ser tres"

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2

Silver Moonlight-81: Mejor te digo qué personajes no aparecerán, es mucho más sencillo n.n. Sailor Chibi Moon y Chibi Chibi. Tampoco algunos villanos por obvias razones. Y el tiempo que se maneja es tras la batalla de Galaxia. Gracias por dejar mensaje.

CAPIULO 2

Era de noche. El cielo estaba manchado por luces temblorosas apenas cubiertas con el ligero manto de las nubes. En un lugar estaba la Luna brillando en todo su esplendor y de vez en cuando pasaban estrellas fugaces acentuando los suspiros de la única testigo en el jardín de la enorme mansión.

Se trataba de una joven de larga cabellera café vestida por la bata de dormir. Había escapado de su habitación, pero pensaba que valía la pena su podía ver ese cielo con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Un movimiento entre las hiervas llamó su atención. Cuando volteó se encontró con un ratoncito que se acercaba tímidamente hasta ella.

-¿Estas solo? –preguntó la joven con una triste sonrisa. 

El animal se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros de la fina mano. Ella cortó un trozo de pan que había hurtado de la cocina y lo acercó al animalito que comenzó a roerlo por una de las orillas.

-¿Has escuchado? –preguntó ella con voz baja –Alguien esta buscando la Celda Imperial... Lo más seguro es que venga por aquí el cualquier momento... A mi nana no le va a hacer gracia...

*******

-¿Dices que ella no dijo su nombre?

-¡¡¡REI NO ME MOLESTES!!!

-¡¡SERENA ERES UNA TONTA!!

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de todas al escuchar el grito de Lita, ella se sonrojo y repitió la pregunta - ¿Ella no dijo su nombre?

-No... hubiera jurado que se trataba de Rei, pero no solo era mas baja de estatura, sino que su cabello era rojo... a mí me pareció sospechosa... –dijo Mina.

-Pero no entiendo, que se propone esa chica?

-Tal vez solo quiera ayudar- Serena comenzó a comer uno de los pastelillos que estaban en la mesa.

-Eso no podemos saberlo...

-Entonces debemos llamar a Haruka y Michiru – Ami miro a sus amigas con seriedad.

*******

-¿Qué? –preguntó Leo bajando el libro que estaba leyendo y miró con cuidado a sus compañeras.

-Nos hace falta un integrante en el equipo de voli bol y tendremos un partido de entrenamiento contra las de primero –explico de nuevo la joven –Estabamos pensando que tu puedes sustituirla ya que tienes buena altura...

-La altura no tiene nada que ver en este deporte –dijo Leo tranquilamente –Además a mí no me gusta el voli vol... no sé jugarlo.

-Es solo un partido de practica.

-¿Van a practicar con niñas de primera grado?

-No... Ellas practicarán con nosotras... es para que el equipo se integre por las mejores, pero tenemos que ver sus habilidades.

-¿Por qué no les preguntas una por una? –Leo devolvió la vista a su libro.

-Te necesitamos Leo.

La joven resopló preguntándose de quién había sido esa brillante idea.

-Odio el voli bol. –dijo sin rodeos.

-Por favor –dijo la joven con una expresión de perrito abandonado.

Leo suspiró.

*******

Michiru no pudo ocultar su alegría al verle de nuevo. Corrió por el enorme recibidor del aeropuerto y abrió los brazos para atraparle en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bienvenida a casa –dijo Michiru.

-Algún día tenía que volver –respondió Yoshie. –No podía dejar a mi querida amiga tanto tiempo.

-Siete años –murmuró Michiru –Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de contarme,_ cherrie, por ahora quiero dejar este lugar que me ha estado fastidiando desde hace un buen rato. _

-¿Quieres ir a algún sitió en particular? –preguntó Michiru.

-Este estará bien –Yoshie le dio un papel donde estaba apuntada una dirección.

*******

-¡Este deporte es basura!

Esta vez nadie hizo caso al comentario de Leo. Desde su entrada hasta lo que iba del partido no había dejado de quejarse mientras intentaba inutilmente responder un saque del equipo que habían formado las alumnas de primer grado. Entre ellas estaba Mina quien habían pensado que el juego se pondría interesante por la entrada de Leo, pero en cuanto vio su primer intento por golpear el valón tubo que reprimir las ganas de echarse a reír. La chica era un fracaso.

Aunque no podía decir que no había logrado golpear el valón una sola vez. Claro que los movimientos que había utilizado eran de lo más extraños, en especial cuando hizo ese impresionante salto y golpeó el valón fuera de la cancha (cosa que sus compañeras de equipo no habían aplaudido del todo).

-¡Demonios! –mascullo cuando el valón le pasó rozando por entre las manos empuñadas -¿No pueden hacer un saque más de responder? –preguntó a las jóvenes del equipo contrario.

A las chicas les corrió una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a hacer tu trabajo? –preguntó una de las chicas de primer grado (para mala suerte de Mina) –Digo... Si es que logras pegarle alguna vez al valón sin enviarlo kilómetros de la cancha, señorita Leo...

Leo abrió mucho la boca hasta reponerse y acercarse peligrosamente hasta el equipo contrario. Respiró profundamente como si contase hasta diez y con voz calmada habló:

–Si dije que no sabía jugar voli bol fue por algo, por lo menos acepto que no soy buena en esto... ¿es tan difícil que  tu C.I. de 25 lo comprenda?

La reacción del a joven no tardó. Afortunadamente Mina alcanzó a sujetarla.

-No es para tanto –dijo Mina a su amiga. –Esto es solo un partido de practica.

-¡Maldición!... Si querían un sustituto estrella no debieron llamarme a mí.... ¿no pudieron llamar a Hinori? –Leo se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta la banca para sentarse 

-Creí que se golpearían –dijo Lita arreglándose las mangas del suéter que se había arremangado hace unos momentos.

-No creo que Leo sea violenta –dijo Ami.

-No me pareció –murmuró Serena.

El partido se reinició nuevamente. A unos minutos llegó la entrenadora acompañada de una joven que miró con interés los movimientos de las jugadoras.

-¡Por Dios, que horrible movimiento! –exclamó la joven al ver que un saque había ido a dar fuera de la cancha por casi dos metros –Ustedes si que necesitan entrenamiento especializado.

Las chicas se detuvieron y miraron confundidas a la joven, especialmente por que la entrenadora no había dicho palabra alguna por el comentario.

-Yo creo que necesitan cambiar de deporte –dijo Leo que miraba aburrida.

La joven miró a Leo largamente hasta que frunció el ceño.

-Tu no sirves para esto...

-Ya lo sé –dijo Leo sin interés –Me obligaron a venir.

-Pues entonces quítate ese uniforme y ponte tu leotardo, iré a verte en quince minutos.

-No puedo –Leo no había movido ni un músculo –Tengo clase de ingles a esa hora.

_-Petit têtu!... Sabes perfectamente que hablas ingles hasta por los codos... Así que deja de pones excusas y ponte ese leotardo para tu practica, después me haré cargo de hablar con el profesor... ¿Comprendiste?_

Leo sonrió y salió del lugar.

-Bueno, chicas –comenzó a decir la entrenadora –Como ya saben yo no podré continuar entrenándolas así que se encontró a una nueva entrenadora para ustedes.

Se dejaron escuchar un montón de rumores por parte de las chicas.

-No es tan malo, chicas –dijo la joven –Me llamo Yoshie Marshall.

******

Haruka bajó del deportivo y camino entre el montón de jovencitas que le veían como un milagro que acababa de ocurrir.

No esperaba que las chicas fueran a llamarlas ya que sabían a la perfección que a ellas dos no les gustaba para nada la aparición del alguien que "aparentemente" quería luchar de su lado. Sin embargo el contestador grabó a la perfección el mensaje de Ami en el que se les informaba de la situación.

Finalmente pudo ver a Serena esperando.

-¿No han salido las demás? –preguntó Haruka.

-No deben tardar –dijo ella.

Una de las chicas que miraba a Haruka se acercó seguida de otra.

-¡Hola! –dijo la joven –Mi nombre es Hinori Istar y a comparación de todas esas jóvenes que te miran como un semidiós y no se animan a acercarse a preguntar tu nombre, he venido para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

A Serena le corrió una gota de sudor al igual que a Leo y se miraron un poco confundidas.

-Errr... Haruka Tenou.

-Es un placer –dijo Hinori –No me molestaré en presentarte a mi amiga Leo ya que ella piensa que los hombres son la escoria de este mundo, pero desde hoy puedes contar con una incondicional admiradora... o sea yo...

-¡Hinori! –le amonestó Leo apenada.

-Bueno... ya que hemos pasado por las penosas presentaciones... ¿Tienes novia? –preguntó Hinori con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Santo cielo –exclamó Leo.

-Em... bueno... no veo la necesidad de que lo sepas –dijo Haruka divertida. 

Esa respuesta hizo que Serena palideciera.

-¿Es novio tuyo? –preguntó Hinori a Serena al ver su reacción.

-¡¡NO!!

-No es fácil convencerla –dijo Haruka.

Serena enrojeció.

-Ah... Bien, _superior Tenou, tengo que irme, pero con gusto le dejaré mi tarjeta para que pueda comunicarse conmigo por si se le ofrece algo._

-Lo tomaré en cuenta –dijo Haruka.

-Hasta luego –dijo Hinori arrastrando a Leo.

-Esa niña parece no conocer lo que es vergüenza –dijo divertida Haruka cuando estuvieron lejos.

Serena solo la miró largamente y encogió los hombros.

-Mira, esa es la nueva entrenadora de Mina –dijo Serena señalando a una joven.

-¿Podemos centrarnos en cosas más importantes? –pidió Haruka cuando pudo ver a una cansada Mina, a Ami y a Lita.

-Si –dijo débilmente Serena.

*****

_-Ma petite fille Hinori –dijo Yoshie abrazando a Hinori._

Hinori apenas logró respirar, cuando se liberó miró a su amiga de manera asesina.

-¡No soy una niña! –exclamó.

-A mí me llamó terca –dijo Leo resignada –Es el precio de tener una amiga mayor a nosotras... Por cierto Yoshie, Hinori acaba de conocer a la próxima víctima.

-A comparación tuya, yo he intentado cumplir con mi trabajo –dijo Hinori con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a caminar  seguida por las otras dos.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estallara la huelga en el aeropuerto, _cherrie_, tuve suerte de que mi amiga me trajera hasta acá.

-Después me platicarás de tu amiga... por ahora es más importante encargarnos de esa chica a quien atacarán –Hinori movía nerviosamente la mano.

_-Je comprends –dijo Yoshie._

-Y hazme el favor de no usar el francés en más de dos palabras –dijo Hinori –A comparación de Leo yo no puedo sentir el significado de todas las cosas.

-Como digas "gran líder"... ¿otra cosita? –Yoshie estaba muy divertida.

-Solo una –dijo Hinori –Deja de burlarte de mí.

-_Oui..._

-No me parece correcta la manera en que te acercaste a esa chica –dijo Leo a Hinori con el ceño fruncido –Pensará que en verdad tienes interés en ella... Además ya tiene "pareja".

-Ya sé que tu puedes sentir muchas cosas, Leo, pero entiende que si ella es la próxima víctima tengo que tener cuidado en su protección.

-¿Cómo sabes quien es la víctima? –preguntó Yoshie.

-La verdad es que no lo sé –dijo Leo apenada –Pero en la vez anterior tuve una visión donde aparecía la persona indicada y la esfera del espíritu liberada.

-A eso me refería...

-Lo malo es que no sé bien quién será la próxima víctima ya que he visto también a una chica llamada Rei Hino.

-¿Dos víctimas? –preguntaron sorprendidas.

-Es posible que se trate de un ataque de esa naturaleza –dijo Leo incomoda.

- _L'ennemi intelligent –dijo Yoshie preocupada._

*******

-Comprendo –dijo Haruka al escuchar a Ami y a Serena. Mina estaba demasiado ocupada quejándose por el entrenamiento que no puso atención a nada de lo que hablaban.

-Es una pesadilla –dijo Mina sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo -¡¡Y por si fuera poco dijo que ese entrenamiento era solo una bienvenida!!... ¡¡¡¡¡Estamos perdidas!!!!!

-En todo caso –dijo Haruka ignorando las palabras de Mina -,nos es importante que ustedes no confíen en ella... ya que no sabemos que sea lo que quiera realmente.

-Si continua haciéndonos trabajar de esa manera nos vamos a despedazar en poco tiempo –continuo Mina.

-¿Te duele, Mina? –preguntó Serena con comprensión.

-Estoy muriendo –respondió Mina.

-Ella dijo que estaba intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando –recordó Ami.

-No podemos creerlo tan fácilmente –dijo Michiru que venía entrando.

-Creí que estabas perdida –murmuró Haruka.

-Yoshie decidió que llegaría antes a su nuevo trabajo...

-¡¡¿Yoshie?!! –preguntó Mina -¿Conoces a la señorita Marshall?

-Somos amigas –dijo Michiru –Puedo ver que ya tuviste el gusto de conocerla...

-No solo yo –se quejó Mina -¡Todo mi cuerpo la ha conocido!

Haruka sonrió y le dirigió una mirada sugerente a Michiru.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos –dijo Michiru.

******

Hinori termino de comer su pan y miró con seriedad a Haruka desde su lugar. 

Era un día soleado y no había mucha gente en el parque, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que algo malo ocurriría. A su lado estaba Leo y como ella miraba con preocupación.

-Esa persona tiene un espíritu de lucha muy poderoso... tal vez ella...

Leo miró a su amiga notando su preocupación, después miró a Haruka con detenimiento.

-Es sorprendente que se trate de una mujer, no puedo entender por que decidiste acercarte a ella de esa manera. –comentó Leo retomando el tema.

-Bueno, es que en realidad se ve muy guapo.

-¡Hinori, es una mujer!

-Eso no tiene importancia, ¿verdad?.

-En tu caso si la tiene... no sólo por que no te atrae sino por que tu buscas otra clase de relación. 

Hinori se levanto de repente y fue corriendo hasta Haruka. Leo decidió que su amiga era capas de cumplir con la misión sola, así que se retiró. Además esa niña siempre encontraba la manera de evadir el tema y Leo no pensaba correr detrás de ella para que le diera una explicación que la convenciera de que no estaba actuando estúpidamente.

-¡Hola Haruka!. Es un placer verte.

Otra ves esa chica. Haruka sonrió un poco.

-Hinori... Hola.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó Hinori.

-Si, pero parece que Michiru tardara en llegar.

-¿Michiru?, ¿Es tu novia?

-No precisamente –dijo Haruka.

Hinori sonrió malévolamente y buscó con la mirada a Leo, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba donde la había dejado.

"Maldición, Leo"

******

Madame Jun jugueteaba con su cabello verde pensando en la persona que, según cristal negro, tenía un espíritu poderoso. Por supuesto que la situación era difícil cuando tenía que elegir entre más de una persona y para sorpresa suya en ese planeta había más espíritus fuertes de lo que ella misma esperaba. Recordó que en su lugar de origen no se había presentado tal cosa, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se habían lanzado en busca de una conquista aparentemente fácil.

Adah y su hermana menor Irmin eran prácticamente los únicos dos espíritus poderosos de su planeta. No por nada eran las soberanas.

Madame Jun finalmente se decidió por la joven deportista. Después de todo se veía aun más poderosa que la sacerdotisa. Y ella lo que quería era encontrar la Celda Imperial lo más pronto posible antes de que Irmin decidiera que ya le había fallado lo suficiente.

Por que en su primer intento había fallado. No solo no pudo liberar la esfera de esa niña para averiguar si era el espíritu que tenía la Celda, sino que había tenido que enfrentar a esa niñas ridículas sin siquiera vencerlas.

-Bueno... lo mejor será ir a ver a esa chica ahora mismo.

*******

-Me saca de mis casillas –dijo Leo exasperada mientras caminaba detrás de Hinori que por lo visto había logrado convencer (o arrastrar) a esa tal Haruka para "moverla" de un lugar a otro y asegurarse de que nada le pasara.

-Se ve "guapo" –dijo Yoshie con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que se ve "guapo". No dije nada que negara eso. Pero Hinori no es así.

-La misión es más importante que su vida personal... ¿No te parece que tenemos un líder ejemplar? –Yoshie continuaba sonriendo.

-Si no fuera por que mi propia vida personal es un asco negaría lo que has dicho –refunfuñó Leo con el ceño fruncido –Además ese... esa Haruka no me simpatiza.

-No te preocupes... Tu misma lo dijiste, "ya tiene pareja".

-Humf...

*******

-Y esa Michiru, ¿es bonita? –preguntó Hinori.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –dijo Haruka un poco enfadada. Hinori no había dejado de hablar desde que casi la obligó a caminar con ella.

Una mujer se interpuso en su camino. Hinori estaba moviéndose para esquivarle, pero justo al estar a un lado suyo la mujer se transformó en Madame Jun y con un brazo la empujó hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó apenas alcanzando a poner las manos.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? –preguntó Haruka.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Madame Jun burlonamente –Sospecho que tu tienes la Celda Imperial encerrada...

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Hinori poniéndose de pie?

-Tu me estorbas –dijo Madame Jun lanzándola a unos arbustos con una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Hinori!

-Los seres débiles tienen que morir –dijo Madame Jun con deleite y volteó para ver a Haruka -¿No estas de acuerdo?

*******

Hinori había ido a dar contra un árbol detrás de un montón de arbustos. Maldijo para sus adentros. Para esos momentos tal vez ya sería demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es tarde –se dijo a sí misma y se levantó para mirar. No estaba muy lejos y podía ver que Haruka aun estaba "completa". La chica se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los rayos de Madame Jun.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Leo.

Las dos habían rodeado el lugar de peligro para encontrarse con Hinori.

-No deberían estar aquí –gruñó la pelirroja. –La víctima esta allá –señaló a Haruka.

-Necesitas ayuda... ¿sí o no? –repitió Leo.

-Espero no necesitarla –dijo ella finalmente y levantó un brazo.

_"¡¡Fuego sagrado... transformación!!"_

*******

-¡Quédate quieta! –dijo Madame Jun exasperada.

-Claro –ironizó Haruka -¿Dónde me quieres?

-Justo ahí –Madame Jun liberó un rayo que se fragmentó en dos partes. Haruka pudo esquivar uno, pero el otro le pegó por la espalda.

Mientras algo escapaba de su pecho vio a alguien que aparecía y enfrentaba a Madame Jun con fuego. Al poco rato el dolor fue tan insoportable que quedó inconsciente.

-¡¡A un lado!! –gritó Madame Jun a la chica que le impedía pasar para acercarse a Haruka.

-No te dejaré... 

-¿Quién demonios eres? 

-Sailor Fire.

Madame Jun estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que la esfera no había cambiado como esperaba.

-Fue un placer, Sailor Fire... espero que para la próxima vez si puedas ver la Celda en todo su esplendor.

Madame Jun sacó un espejo y de una manera que dejó a Sailor Fire boquiabierta se introdujo en él.

-¿Cómo demonios hace eso? –se preguntó cuando se recuperó. -¿Vieron eso?

-¿A quien le hablas? –preguntó alguien.

Sailor Fire volteó para encontrarse a una guerrera con el uniforme de un tono verde azulado y el cabello color turquesa. No se veía nada contenta.

-No quiero causar problemas –dijo Sailor Fire retrocediendo.

-Entonces no te molestará decirme quien eres y qué es lo que quieres aquí.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es cuando aparece una "intrusa".

Sailor Fire frunció el ceño y se enderezó molesta.

-Realmente no es necesario.

La esfera que había escapado del pecho de Haruka regresó lentamente ante la mirada preocupada de Sailor Neptune. Cuando se integró por completo volvió a mirar a la guerrera.

-¿Quieres pelea?

-Esas no son nuestras intenciones –dijo alguien más.

Sailor Neptune desvió la vista y se encontró con otra guerrera. Su traje era completamente blanco al igual que su cabello el cual tenía atado a dos coletas y su figura se veía realmente amenazadora, en especial por la mirada de desprecio que dejaban ver sus ojos.

-Vaya... son dos –dijo Sailor Neptune sin perder la calma.

-De hecho somos tres –dijo la joven de blanco –Y si me lo permites tenemos que retirarnos, ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber por esta vez... _good-bye._

La joven de blanco liberó una esfera de viento que se impactó contra Sailor Neptune. La chica tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos. Cuando vio de nuevo ninguna de ellas estaba.

-Demonios –mascullo Haruka intentando levantarse.

-Lo siento... escaparon...

********

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Haruka a Hinori cuando por fin pudo encontrarla entre unos arbustos. Esta parpadeó confundida y al sentarse comenzó a palmearse el cuerpo.

-Parece que no me falta nada... pero temo que me dolerá la cabeza por toda la noche –dijo la pelirroja. Después de percató de la presencia de Michiru –Ella es...

-Michiru –dijo Haruka.

-Ah... 

-Te llevaremos a tu casa –ofreció Haruka. –Fuiste muy valiente.

-¿Valiente?... ¡Esa mujer me arrojó antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear!... Haruka, ¿no te pasó nada?

-Un ángel vino en mi rescate –dijo ésta con una gran sonrisa.

Hinori se sonrojó.

-Pues parece que se olvidó de mí –se lamentó –No tengo cabeza para mi examen de mañana y temo que lo reprobaré.

**Continuara...**

_Glosario:_ _-Petit têtu!...  –pequeña terca _

_-Ma petite fille –mi pequeña niña_

_Je comprends  - comprendo_

_L'ennemi intelligent –enemigo inteligente_


	3. Capitulo 3

Sailor Gold Stars 

Por Akiko

**CAPITULO 3**

****

La existencia a veces podía ser tan engañosa.

Ella estaba segura de que los dolores en su pecho no eran sólo por algo meramente común entre su familia, de hecho había pensado que su abuelo había tenido razón al temerle. Tal vez todos debieran tenerle miedo.

Un nuevo dolor pinchó su corazón. Esta vez se limitó a hacer una expresión de dolor sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Si bien era cierto que estaba destinada a acabar con lo que más amaba tenía que pensar también en alguna manera de acabar con esa lenta agonía.

Se le ocurrió la respuesta. Era tan descabellada que se burlo de sus propias ideas y presionó su pecho con la mano con la esperanza de que eso calmara el dolor.

-Si ambas morimos nada pasará a lo que más amo –dijo para sí misma y se recargó en un árbol.

*******

-Si hay algo que odie de este mundo son las exigencias... y tú, Yoshie, eres la peor de las exigencias que halla en mi vida. –cosa parecidas había dicho Leo durante su practica por la tarde. Estaba junto con Yoshie en la cancha de voli bol donde habían puesto aparatos de gimnasia provisionales.

-Agradece que tengas la condición física para soportarlo –dijo Yoshie con ironía –de otra forma acabarías peor que el equipo de voli bol.

-Entrenadora de gimnasia y voli bol... ¿qué más hace nuestra querida deportista? –preguntó Leo intentando hacer correctamente un ejercicio que se le dificultaba por su estatura, sin embargo volvió a cometer un error justo al caer.

-Salgo con chicos –dijo Yoshie haciendo un movimiento con el pie que señalaba el error cometido.

-Chicos... que asco... –enfatizó Leo repitiendo el movimiento, esta vez dio un giro en el aire y debido a que estaba distraída no calculó la caída y aterrizó sobre su trasero -¡¡Demonios!!

-Tu problema –dijo Yoshie ayudándola a levantarse -, es que crees que los hombres son el error más grande de la creación... pero no es así, _cherrie_, la Biblia dice que...

-Sé lo que la Biblia dice –interrumpió Leo sobándose la parte lastimada. -, pero no me vas a negar que hay cada imbécil que arruina a todo el genero masculino.

-Si... pero esa no es razón para que creas que todos son vomito.

-No les daría tal honor –dijo Leo volviendo a hacer el movimiento, esta vez logró mejorarlo a lo que Yoshie aplaudió.

-Perfecto, _cherrie..._

-Gracias... siempre me concentro en mi trabajo.

*******

-¿Pero quienes pueden ser?

Michiru miro con preocupación a Haruka sin explicarse que era lo que ocurría. 

-¿Sailor Fire? –Michiru frunció un poco el ceño -¿pero quien era la otra?

-No lo sé... tal vez debamos estar al pendiente de lo que ocurra.

*******

En realidad esperaba no tener que ver a la princesa en esas condiciones. 

Madame Jun permanecía inmóvil rogando por que esta no fuera la última vez en la que pudiera ver la imagen de un espejo mientras escuchaba el insoportable silenció por parte de la princesa.

Después de un rato llegó a pensar que ella ya no estaba ahí. Con cuidado levantó la mirada para volverla a bajar en cuento vio esa imagen que no le quitaba de encima esa mirada penetrante.

-Esta bien –dijo la princesa con voz tranquila que alarmó más a Madame Jun -,te daré una oportunidad más para que encuentres la Celda Imperial.

Cuando la princesa desapareció del reflejo del espejo, Madame Jun se levantó preocupada. Se acercó al espejo y tocó la fría superficie con un dedo. Al instante la imagen cambió por la de una linda joven de cabellera negra.

Madame Jun revisó con interés sus cualidades.

Se trataba de una sacerdotisa con notables habilidades en su campo. Era muy responsable y trabajadora. También parecía ser algo fuerte de carácter, pero lo más importante es que era una chica que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo por sus amigas.

-Perfecto –dijo Madame Jun complacida.

*******

-Y solo por eso me debes una comida completa en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

-Pero sabes a la perfección que no sé jugar ese estúpido deporte –insistió Leo furiosa.

-Nunca dije en lo que competiríamos... Seguramente estabas pensando que haría "piruetitas" para poder vencerte.

Leo frunció el ceño ya que en verdad había pensado eso, aunque ahora que lo analizaba con más cuidado Hinori jamás se pondría un leotardo a menos que fuera a lucirlo en un lugar público. Sabía a la perfección que la chica era un desastre en la gimnasia y las pocas veces que había intentado hacer la más sencillas de las vueltas había aterrizado de una manera lamentable.

-Esta bien –dijo Leo finalmente –Pero no arrases con toda la comida... últimamente estado baja de fondos.

-Tal ves debieras practicar un poco el voli bol para evitar que Hinori te haga esto –dijo Yoshie que venía entrando con una red llena de valones.

-Es absurdo –Leo suspiró. –A menos que haga una rutina con una pelota no puedo controlar nada esférico sin que me caiga en la cabeza al poco rato.

-Podrías intentarlo –insistió Yoshie.

-Tú misma dijiste que no servía para ese deporte –replicó Leo.

-Pero si logras contestar un saque podrías darme más batalla en un "encuentro" y no barrería contigo tan rápido –dijo Hinori revisándose las uñas con un gesto burlón.

-¿No puedes ocuparte de cosas más importantes? –preguntó Leo enfadada. Con cuidado miró a todos lados y cuando se aseguró de que estaban solas dijo –Como atender a la próxima víctima, por ejemplo.

-¿Ya sabes de quien se trata? –preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-Rei Hino –dijo Leo con autosuficiencia –16 años de edad, cabellera negra, carácter fuerte, decidida...

-Parece la persona correcta –murmuró Yoshie.

-Eso no puedo saberlo –admitió Leo. –Hasta ahora nadie ha sido quien tenga la Celda, pero los espíritus descubiertos son muy fuertes en verdad.

-Vaya... y justo cuando tengo que estudiar para el examen –dijo Hinori con fastidio.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por un examen? –ironizó Leo.

-Tengo que buscar a alguien que me ayude a pasarlo –murmuró Hinori sin darle importancia al comentario de Leo.

-¡Por supuesto que no harás eso, Hinori Istar! –exclamó Yoshie. –Yo misma me preocuparé por esa chica, tú dedícate a estudiar para ese examen... mira que si me entero que compraste las respuestas me enfadaré contigo –advirtió la entrenadora.

-Pero es importante que cuenten con mi ayuda –insistió la pelirroja –Si compro las respuestas tendré tiempo de sobra para cuidar de esa joven con ustedes.

-Pero eso es trampa –dijo Yoshie.

Leo sonrió sin decir nada, a decir verdad ella también hacía trampa (hasta cierta manera) a la hora de responder un examen. Claro que su método era más sutil.

-Creo que deberías estudiar –dijo Leo bajito. –no te preocupes.. yo estaré con Yoshie por si esas tontas llegan a intentar detenernos....

-No son ellas las que me preocupan –dijo Hinori resignada.

-Por favor, Hinori... Ya somos lo suficientemente grandecitas para cuidarnos solas –dijo Yoshie abrazándola con afecto –En cuanto esto termine te visitaré a tu departamento para que comamos donas de chocolate.

-Humf...

-Hola... –saludó Michiru que iba entrando al gimnasio.

-_Cherrie, que gusto verte –murmuró Yoshie._

-La verdad es que quiero que conozcas a alguien –dijo la joven mirando con curiosidad a las otras dos chicas.

Yoshie miró a Leo y a Hinori.

-A mí no me veas... no pienso entrenar a esas niñas ya que no sé nada de ese deporte –gruñó Leo.

Su último recurso era Hinori.

-Tengo que conseg... errr... estudiar para mi examen –dijo ésta –Además no me conocen y seguramente me llamarán niña y no tengo ganas de matar a nadie hoy.

-No te preocupes por ellas –dijo Michiru –No se molestarán por que faltas un día.

Pero...

-Oh, vamos... Tanto tiempo sin verte y no aceptas escapar conmigo con cuando éramos niñas.

-¿¡Yoshie se escapó de una clase?! –preguntó Hinori escandalizada.

-Emmm... Vamos, Michiru... siempre si quiero ir –dijo Yoshie antes de que le interrogaran por el comentario hecho.

-Tus amigas son simpáticas –dijo Michiru cuando salieron.

-Es que aun no las conoces –replicó ésta.

Michiru sonrió.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir a la exposición de pinturas... Haruka está esperando.

¿Haruka?

-Ah... si... esteee... ¿es una amistad tuya?

-Es más que un amigo –Michiru le guiñó un ojo.

Yoshie se sonrojó. ¿Michiru era...?

No se había dado cuenta en que hora llegaron al edificio donde era hecha la exposición, de repente ya estaba dentro y era guiada por su amiga sin explicarle nada... ¿¡pero que más explicación quería!?

-No me parece que sea correcto –dijo Yoshie un poco apenada mientras era arrastrada por su amiga por uno de los pasillos en donde se exhibían varios cuadros, algunos de ellos pintados por la talentosa joven.

-Vamos, será divertido... además él quiere conocerte –dijo Michiru sin soltar la mano de Yoshie mientras avanzaba por entre toda esa gente que miraba interesada cada cuadro.

-Pero yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas... No debí dejar el entrenamiento del equipo de voli bol.

-No te preocupes por ellas –dijo Michiru con una traviesa sonrisa –Están tan cansadas que agradecerán a todos los santos por hacerles semejante milagro.

-_Cherrie!... ¿Qué intentas insinuar?_

-Por favor, Yoshie... las dos sabemos que eres tan dura en el entrenamiento que ni tu propia sombra te aguanta en ritmo... Oh... ¡Ahí esta Haruka!

Yoshie hizo fuerza para detenerse. Cuando lo logró miró a su amiga con determinación y sonrió un poco.

-Aunque sea dame oportunidad de presentarme con dignidad... –y se puso polvo en la nariz.

Haruka Tenou. La verdad es que Yoshie no esperaba que fuera "amigo" de Michiru precisamente. Cuando llegaron hasta esa persona ella sonrió mientras Michiru hacia las presentaciones pertinentes. Para su sorpresa Haruka tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios con una elegante reverencia logrando que se sonrojara.

-Michiru me ha platicado mucho de ti, Yoshie –dijo Haruka cuando levantó la mirada.

Yoshie volvió a enrojecer y tosió para recuperarse del impacto.

-El placer es mío –dijo ella con educación. –Es usted una persona muy peculiar.

-Soy como los demás –dijo Haruka simplemente.

Yoshie volvió a sonrojarse.

-No lo escuches –dijo Michiru con burla –Siempre dice eso para fastidiar a mis amigas.

Yoshie se quedó callada.

-Bueno –Haruka sonrió. -,como lo prometí las llevaré a comer algo.

-No es necesario –dijo Yoshie revisando la sala. –Tal vez ese chico quiera llevarme a mi casa para que no se molesten.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Haruka.

-Err... no precisamente. –confesó Yoshie.

-¿Sabes, Haruka?... desde que Yoshie era una niña tuvo un extraño magnetismo con el sexo opuesto –Michiru sonrió con burla.

-Pues tu me superas, Michiru –Yoshie cerró los ojos –No solo el sexo opuesto posa sus ojos en ti.

Michiru se sonrojó.

-Si no conoces a ese tipo puedes acompañarnos –insistió Haruka.

Yoshie miró a su amiga y suspiró resignada al ver su expresión severa.

-¿Qué comeremos? –preguntó Finalmente.

******

-No puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo –Rei bebió de la taza que tenía en la mesa.

-A mí no me ha tocado ver a ninguna de esas guerreras –Lita miró con cuidado a Serena quien devoraba un pastelillo, después a Mina que no dejaba de hojear una revista de muchachos (seguramente agradecida de que no hubiera practica), y por último a Ami que no despegaba la vista de un libro. –Chicas... por lo menos escuchen lo que digo.

-Ah... si... Lo que pasa es que ellas son muy fuertes y no parecen estar en nuestra contra –Ami se sonrojó un poco.

-En todo caso tenemos que estar alertas de lo que suceda –dijo Lita.

-Si la señorita Marshall nos deja más días libres sobreviviremos para el próximo año –dijo Mina. –Si puedo estar libre entre semana podré conocer a esa chica estrella del voli bol...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó Rei. –Mina... Te juntas mucho con Serena.

-¡¡Oyeee!!

-El caso es que tenemos este tiempo libre –insistió Mina.

-¿Y? –preguntaron todas.

-En la cartelera esta la película de "Romeo y Julieta"

A las chicas les corrió una gota por la espalda.

-Se supone que estamos hablando del enemigo, Mina –dijo Lita.

-Los boletos son gratis –murmuró Mina -¡¡Podemos ir todas!!

-Pero... –comenzó Rei.

-Vamos antes de que se terminen –dijo Serena. –Lita, Ami, Rei... no podemos perder esta oportunidad

-Yo no puedo ir –dijo Rei con determinación –Tengo trabajo aquí, ¿lo olvidas?

-Pero es función de estreno... y los boletos son GRATIS –insistió Mina.

.Mi abuelito esta enfermo... alguien tiene que cuidar el templo... no se preocupen por mí y vallan con confianza... después me platicarán la película...

******

No había sido una comida tan impresionante después de todo.

Bueno. No del todo. Excepto cuando ese chico comenzó a reñir con Haruka por que "ésta" no le permitió hablarle a Yoshie en una evidente coquetería. 

El pobre chico salió con la nariz sangrando y Haruka... pues Haruka había necesitado de tres guardias de seguridad para que la sacaran... bueno dos... Uno de ellos se había desmayado después de que su nariz sangrara sin "causa aparente" al intentar sujetar a Haruka por el pecho.

-Jamás olvidaré este día –dijo Yoshie cuando acertó en moverse y salir del restaurante –Haruka es una linda persona... hasta ahora nadie me había defendido... quiero decir, lo tenía que hacer yo sola.

-Haruka tiene muchas más habilidades –dijo Michiru notablemente orgullosa. -¿Te llevamos a tu casa? –preguntó cuando salieron. Haruka ya había ido por el auto y se le veía furiosa en el bolante.

-Err... no gracias... me gustaría caminar esta noche... Creo que es más seguro...

-¿No vive por aquí Rei? –preguntó Haruka cuando Michiru subió al auto y Yoshie comenzó a caminar.

-Si...

-Creo que me corté con un tenedor... vamos a pedirle un poco de alcohol y cinta –dijo Haruka.

-Como quieras... aunque aquí traigo mi pañuelo.

-No quiero mancharlo... si no me corté puede ser la sangre de ese imbécil...

******

Rei suspiró satisfecha cuanto por fin pudo terminar de barrer, acomodó la escoba en una esquina de la pared y se acercó a un árbol para mirar alegre a Fobos y Dimos que volaban en círculos.

-Es una vista interesante –dijo alguien.

Rei volteó para ver a una mujer que la miraba con extraña atención. Su energía maligna la puso alerta y retrocedió un poco.

-Aquella persona que sea capaz de encerrar a Death Lady debe ser alguien que pueda sentir el peligro y tener el valor de enfrentarlo –recapacitó Madame Jun. –Tal vez alguien como tú.

-No sé de lo que hablas –dijo Rei.

-Por supuesto que no –aceptó Madame Jun. –Pero no te preocupes... pronto lo sabrás...

Después que Madame Jun recuperara su figura real concentró energía en ambas manos de un tenue color azul. Por supuesto que no esperaba que Rei se quedara en espera de que el rayo se impactara en su cuerpo, fue por eso que al tener el nivel suficiente dio un gran saltó aun con la energía y la liberó al frente.

El rayó pasó por un lado de la cabeza de Rei. La chica lo miró asombrada pensando que esa era su oportunidad de escapar, sin embargo cuando vio que el rayo se detenía bruscamente para girar varias veces en su mismo sitio se le ocurrió que lo mas seguro era transformarse y pelear.

Decidida sacó su cristal y enfrentó a Madame Jun, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo vio cómo el rayo la rodeaba desde los pies hasta llegar a la altura del pecho y penetrar con violencia.

-No te preocupes querida –dijo Madame Jun al escuchar sus gritos -... pronto terminaremos.

Rei dejó caer el cristal y apretó los dientes, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo pudo ver una esfera de color rojo... después perdió el conocimiento.

Madame Jun se acercó para averiguar si era esa la esfera correcta, pero justo cuando su mano estaba por tocarla un balazo de agua la alejó a una distancia considerable azotándola contra un árbol.

-Pero qué demonios... –masculló Madame Jun.

-Necesitas de un oponente que pueda defenderse –dijo una joven saliendo de entre las sombras. Estaba vestida de marinero en donde la combinación se hacía con el blanco y el negro. Era alta y delgada, su cabello lucía corto de un color azul marino al igual que sus ojos y sus labios estaban ligeramente coloreados de un bello tono rosa.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Madame Jun molesta.

-Sailor Rain... Te recomiendo que te retires... no quiero hacerte daño.

Madame Jun lanzó un bufido furiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó repetidas veces una cantidad considerable de rayos contra Sailor Rain. Ésta los esquivó con suma facilidad mostrando una buena condición física. En el último de sus movimientos se apoyó contra la rama de un árbol después de hacer un salto y con ambas manos volvió a liberar un ataque que azotó de nueva cuenta a Madame Jun, esta vez contra una pared.

Sailor Rain usó la rama en la que estaba parada para impulsarse de nuevo contra Madame Jun. Puso los brazos al frente y se cubrió la cabeza para el impacto. Cuando Madame Jun vio esto se teletransportó fuera del alcance de la chica.

Sailor Rain extendió los brazos y con ellos se apoyó para caer correctamente en el suelo. Después miró a Madame Jun.

-Maldición ... ese no es el espíritu correcto –tras decir esto Madame Jun se retiró.

Sailor Rain suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a la chica que habían atacado. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente notó que no estaba sola, había dos personas más, dos guerreras.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Sailor Uranus con ironía –Tu eres la tercera.

-¿Te han dejado tus compañeras? –preguntó Sailor Neptune con un poco mas de seriedad.

Sailor Rain no dijo nada. En vista de que esa chica estaba en buenas manos comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Creo que no nos estas tomando en serio –gruño Sailor Uranus interponiéndose en su camino.

-No necesito hacerlo –respondió la chica sin perder la compostura –Ustedes no tienen nada que ver conmigo... lo mejor sería que no intervinieran.

-No puedes hacernos a un lado tan fácilmente –exclamó Sailor Uranus -¡Este es nuestro planeta!

Sailor Rain sonrió por eso.

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó divertida –¿Insinúas que no somos terrícolas?

Sailor Rain deseó no haber dicho esas palabras. En menos de cinco segundos tenía a la guerrera persiguiéndola mientras hacía lo posible por esquivar sus golpes. Al poco rato tuvo que saltar para alejarse de ella, cuando pensó que eso sería suficiente se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, Sailor Uranus aún estaba muy cerca.

-Eres rápida –admitió Sailor Rain –Pero yo sé como superar la velocidad.

La guerrera se impulsó con ambos pies y dio un salto que le permitió estar a las espaldas de Sailor Uranus, antes de que ésta reaccionara le sujetó el brazo y se lo dobló para inmovilizarla.

Sailor Neptune frunció el ceño y corrió para ayudar a su compañera. 

-Lo mejor es que te quedes ahí –dijo Sailor Rain cuando la miró acercarse –Aunque sean guerreras sus cuerpos no soportarán una parte rota... No me obligues a lastimarla.

-Sé que podemos discutirlo sin violencia –dijo Sailor Neptune tras notar una mirada en Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Rain sonrió y soltó a la chica. Casi al instante aterrizó en el suelo. Sailor Uranus la había golpeado.

-Bueno... ahora puedes decirnos qué es lo que se proponen –dijo la guerrera rubia con poca paciencia.

Sailor Rain se levantó un poco y al separar su mano de la cara notó que el guante estaba teñido de rojo.

-Vaya que ustedes son de cuidado –dijo un poco molesta –Me alegra... eso significa que este planeta esta a salvo en sus manos... Pero entiéndalo de una buena vez... no están listas para esta clase de pelea... de nada sirve dar la vida si quieres continuar con la lucha.

Sailor Rain se levantó de manera violenta y esquivó otro golpe de la guerrera agachándose. 

Aparentemente había caído de nuevo, pero para sorpresa de Sailor Neptune la chica usó las piernas para atrapar a la rubia y lanzarla contra unos arbustos que estaban cerca, después de eso saltó hacia la pared y trepó por ella para escapar.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Michiru ayudando a Sailor Uranus a levantarse. Ésta gruño y se sacudió las hojas secas. –Veo que no sufriste daño... aunque tal vez no pueda decir lo mismo de tu orgullo.

-Me pareció justo... es todo... No debí golpearla con engaños...

-No habrías podido hacerlo de otra forma –recapacitó Sailor Neptune con una ligera sonrisa llena de maldad.

-No es tan fuerte –insistió Uranus.

-Pero es muy hábil.

-¡Pues entonces ve y dícelo!

-¿Estas celosa?

-...

-Oh... vamos... te comportas como un malcriado... Sólo te puso en ridículo por un momento, para la próxima vez le ganarás...

-Pude ganarle hoy si hubiese recibido ayuda –replicó Haruka molesta.

-La verdad es que no me pareció tan mala –admitió Michiru. 

-Más vale que recapacites...

-No necesito hacerlo –dijo la joven –Yo jamás te abandonaría, Uranus...

-Pues ya me estabas preocupando...

*******

Yoshie suspiró desalentada cuando vio que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Resignada se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y tomó un balón para recibir a las chicas.

-Buenas tardes maes... ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

Yoshie se sonrojó y se cubrió una mejilla con la mano. No había bastado todo ese maquillaje para disimular el moretón que tenía en la mejilla, lo peor es que había tardado casi tres horas en tratar de bajar la hinchazón con un poco de hielo. Miró a Mina con una mueca y sonrió descubriéndose de nuevo el rostro.

-Esta es una prueba de que no debes meterte con Leo –dijo lamentándolo.

-¿La señorita Leo le pegó? –preguntó Mina escandalizada.

En ese momento iba entrando Leo acompañada de Ami.

-¿Que yo qué? –preguntó confundida hasta que descubrió el rostro de Yoshie y enrojeció con violencia. -¿Todavía te duele? –preguntó a Yoshie.

-Solo cuando me miró al espejo –dijo la joven.

-¿Golpeaste a la señorita Marshall? –preguntó Ami.

-¡Yo dije que no sabía jugar voli bol! –exclamó Leo apenada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Me pegó cuando intenté enseñarle a enviar un saque –Yoshie suspiró –Jamás intentaré apartarla de la gimnasia en mi vida.

**Continuará...**

Cierto, Kaly, el fic ya ha sido colocado varias veces en otras páginas... Y que bueno que te gustó. El encanto de este trabajo (en mi opinión) son precisamente las continuaciones. Besos.

Silver, gracias por leer, aquí tienes otro capitulo más, espero que te guste. Besos.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO  4 

-Esta será tu ultima oportunidad, Madame Jun... Encuentra la Celda Imperial lo mas pronto posible o te arrepentirás...

La imagen del espejo volvió a ser la suya, con preocupación miro su propio rostro y frunció el ceño. Necesitaba pensar en algo para encontrar la Celda Imperial, solo así podría continuar con vida.

Toco el cristal del espejo y apareció una nueva imagen... era una joven violinista muy talentosa y bella... Esta vez no permitiría que esas guerreras arruinaran sus planes.

***

Todos sus libros cayeron al suelo de una manera repentina... los demás alumnos la miraron sin entender... Ella se toco la frente y se arrodilló al sentir una energía maligna, algo malo ocurriría. Con los ojos cerrados pudo verla de nuevo; continuaba tocando su flauta con notas tristes, pero ahora lloraba con mas amargura... ¿Dónde podía estar Hinori en esos momentos?, ¿Por qué sentía que su dolor aumentaba?

-¿Leo? –Serena se acerco preocupada. -¿Te ocurre algo?

"¿Qué es esta paz que siento?", Leo miro a Serena mientras ella recogía sus cosas... "La energía de Serena".

-Te ves preocupada... ¡Ya sé!... Tienes un examen y te pasaste toda la noche estudiando... pero eso es malo, deberías disfrutar mas de la vida, tal vez buscarte un novio.

-¿Un... novio? –una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Leo. –No creo que eso me convenga, los novios quitan tiempo –declaró convencida.

-¿Quee?... estas mal, Leo, un novio te hace sentir especial y con mas alegría.

"Tu me haces sentir con mas alegría", Leo miro a Serena de reojo y recogió el resto de sus cosas.

-Mejor me voy a mi salón, adiós Serena.

"Cielos, en cierto sentido Hinori tiene razón... es una niña un poco... DEMASIADO alegre"

***

Hinori detuvo la música bruscamente y levanto la mirada hacia toda la gente que pasaba por el jardín, con una mano se seco la solitaria lagrima y se levanto guardando la flauta en la mochila para ir por su amiga Leo.

Mientras caminaba movía la cabeza con nerviosismo como si buscara algo, su mirada se detuvo en una pareja que estaba por subir a un auto rojo. Hinori reconoció a Haruka, pero no era a ella a  quien miraba con interés... por alguna razón quien le interesaba era Michiru, bajo la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y se detuvo sorpresivamente. Frente a ella paso un muchacho muy guapo que desvío su vista; los ojos azules del joven llamaron su atención y bajo la cabeza sonrojada sin dejar de verlo. Entonces sonrío de manera picara.

"Que muchacho tan guapo", Hinori se mordió un labio, "Debo conseguir que salga conmigo"

Haruka miro con sorpresa a Hinori preguntándose a donde iría, cuando vio a Darien comprendió mas las cosas.

-Hinori no pierde su tiempo –una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente. Michiru miro también y sonrío al ver a la joven.

-Tal vez Darien vea algo interesante en ella.

-¿Tu crees?... No conozco bien a Hinori, pero puedo apostarte a que Darien no tendrá otra opción.

-En ese caso será divertido...

-Cierto...

Darien se detuvo al tirar una bola de papel, le pareció que alguien lo seguía y se volvió encontrándose a una joven pelirroja que lo miraba sonrojada.

-¡Ho... hola! –Hinori levanto la mano saludándolo.

-¡Hola!- Darien la miro extrañado.

-Tu no sabes quien soy, pero eso puede arreglarse... Me llamo Hinori Istar y no pude evitar verte.

-Yo soy Darien, Hinori.

La chica sonrió y se acerco con coquetería.

-Eres un chico guapo... no veo a nadie que te acompañe... ¿tienes novia?

-Bueno... yo... 

-Ya veo, no tienes novia... entonces acompáñame al cine- Hinori le tomo la mano.

"¡Que suerte!... Este chico es muy guapo..." la sonrisa de Hinori desapareció al sentir peligro... volteo con cuidado e hizo una mueca al ver a una joven rubia peinada con dos chonguitos a punto de estallar por la rabia "Es esa niña irresponsable" la pelirroja se aclaro la garganta y sonrío con inocencia.

-¿Puedo saber que estas haciendo con mi novio?

-¿Esta chica es tu novia, Darien?... Creí que no tenias novia... me mentiste. –Hinori miro al joven con sorpresa.

-¿¡QUEE!?... Darien, ¿cómo te atreves?... Nunca te perdonare que intentes engañarme con una niña...

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de Hinori y Darien, la joven se paso una mano por el cabello al comprender que se habían olvidado por completo que estaba ahí... De repente percibió otras miradas y se sonrojo furiosa. A ella no le gustaba hacer el ridículo, esos dos seguían discutiendo así que no tenia nada que hacer. Segura de que no notarían su ausencia comenzó a caminar por el jardín.

***

June miro con orgullo a su próxima víctima segura de que podría ver su espíritu muy fácil, aunque lo mejor era revisar otros ya que nadie aseguraba que ella era la dueña de la celda imperial.

Utilizo su energía para remodelar un local un poco escondido, transformándolo en un lugar mas agradable con un letrero llamativo que decía "audiciones"...

"La música tiene una fuerza interesante... Hoy conoceremos los espíritus que animan esa música"

***

-¿Audiciones musicales? –Hinori levanto la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo y miro con cuidado a su amiga Leo.

-Escuché que quieren representar una obra musical y están buscando personas que sepan tocar cualquier instrumento musical. –Leo miro animada a Hinori... Penso que de esa manera podría alegrarla un poco o distraerla y en cuanto vio el letrero en un bello local se apresuro para avisarle. Pero como no sabia si iría también la inscribió.

-¿Tocar para una obra musical? –la pelirroja levanto la cara para imaginarse en esa situación y le pareció ver un montón de muchachos admirados con su forma de tocar la flauta (con estrellitas en los ojos para ser exactos). –Todos ellos pelearan por mi numero telefónico y tendré la oportunidad de saber que siente Yoshie.

Leo hizo una mueca ante el comentario, no podía creer que Hinori pensara en esa clase de asuntos... se aclaro la garganta incomoda -¿Entonces iras?

-¡Siiiiiiii!

Al día siguiente la joven asistió al lugar que su amiga le indico. Había mas gente de la que Hinori esperaba ver, todos ellos parecían ser muy buenos y practicaban con sus instrumentos en un cuarto. Levanto la flauta preguntándose si debería quedarse, después de todo era solo una flauta.

"El sonido no puede oírse del todo y solo algunos lo escucharan", penso con tristeza.

-¿Tu también participaras en la audición?

Hinori movió la cabeza un poco y miro con cuidado a Michiru. Tenia que admitir que era una joven muy linda, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y en sus manos tenia el estuche de un violín.

-Si... ¿Tocas el violín?... Que bello.

-El sonido de la flauta también puede ser bello –intervino Haruka al acercarse.

Hinori miro con tristeza su flauta y se pregunto si alguien podría percibir las autenticas notas de su flauta. Haruka y Michiru notaron esa reacción y se miraron una a la otra sin entender.

Una bella mujer de cabello verde salió saludando a todos los aspirantes. –Soy la señorita June y haré las pruebas necesarias para esta audición... lo haremos a puerta cerrada para que el sonido sea mejor.

Serena y sus amigas apenas lograron entrar para poder apoyar a Michiru... También Leo y Yoshie habían llegado tarde, pero por fortuna pudieron entrar.

Antes de que la primera persona empezara a tocar, Leo se levanto muy nerviosa, todos la vieron con curiosidad así que ella se retiro sonrojada no sin antes tocar el brazo de Yoshie. Una nueva interrupción ocurrió al escuchar el sonido del estomago de Serena, ella rió con nerviosismo y se marcho también.

-Ahora si pueden empezar –animó June con una mueca.

Hinori escucho con atención cada interpretación que hacían los músicos, estaba muy nerviosa y ya había abandonado la idea de presentarse ante tanta gente, paseaba la flauta de una mano a otra deseando matar a Leo por haberla metido en ese lío sabiendo su pánico escénico, la idea de ser famosa no le afectaba, pero el hecho de que tanta gente la viera si, además ya no veía a Leo por ningún lado.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. 

Hinori miro a Michiru y se sintió mucho mas tranquila.

-Gra- cias...

-Bueno, ahora es tu turno... yo entrare después de ti.

-Oh –Hinori apretó su flauta y se encamino al escenario, no dejaba de temblar e incluso se tropezó en uno de los escalones cosa que provoco algunas risas. La chica bajo la cabeza sonrojada y retrocedió un poco.

-Anímate, linda... quiero escuchar tu interpretación.

Mina miro a Haruka de manera maliciosa y paso la voz a todas sus amigas que también dirigieron una mirada curiosa. Hinori se planto en medio del escenario y acerco la flauta a sus labios.

En cuanto la primera nota se escucho todos los presentes miraron con interés a la autora. Haruka, Michiru y las demás escucharon sorprendidos la suave interpretación de la pelirroja. Michiru cerro los ojos para saborear la melodía y pudo sentir algo mas... un significado mas profundo del que parecía tener.

-Con eso es suficiente –dijo June molesta. Hinori se detuvo y miro a June con cuidado, después se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar para marcharse; todos los presentes protestaron hasta acabar con la paciencia de la mujer. -¡¡Basta!!... ¡Humanos miserables, serán sacrificados para mi reina.

Hinori se detuvo al abrir la puerta para salir de la sala; con cuidado volteo y pudo ver como June tomaba su identidad verdadera de Madame Jun, frunció el ceño y salió para transformarse.

Michiru apenas había subido dos escalones en el escenario cuando ocurrió la transformación, instintivamente retrocedió apretando el estuche contra su pecho.

-Maravilloso... la celda imperial debe estar en tu espíritu- el ataque de Madame Jun fue muy rápido, tanto que Michiru no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡¡¡Michiru!!! –Haruka solo pudo evitar que la joven se golpeara en el suelo, miro con horror la esfera e intento tomarla para regresársela.

-¡Deja eso! –Madame Jun se adelanto.

Una ráfaga de fuego pudo evitar que Jun  tomara la esfera. Haruka se levanto y después de tomar la esfera la acerco hasta su pecho para protegerla. Ante las nuevas dificultades Jun convoco una imagen que ataco a Haruka.

En eso llegaron las heroínas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir una audición de música? –Sailor Moon apareció con una luz sobre ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a nuestra amiga? –Sailor Venus apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué te propones hacer con la esfera del espíritu? –fue turno de Sailor Jupiter.

-¿Qué se proponen diciendo tanta tontería? –pregunto Madame Jun furiosa.

Las Sailor Scouts la miraron con una mueca y rieron nerviosamente, excepto Rei que no había podido decir nada ante la interrupción. El demonio aprovecho ese descuido para atacarlas.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha,  son unas tontas.

El sonido de una flauta interrumpió la risa de Madame Jun.

-¿Otra vez ustedes?, ¡¡Ya dejen de interrumpirme!!

Sailor Fire bajo su flauta y sonrió con burla, detrás de ella, Sailor Rain y Sailor Wind se miraron con seriedad. Las chicas continuaban corriendo con el demonio pisándole los talones, pero a pesar de eso también se dieron cuenta de la aparición de las nuevas guerreras.

-Tenemos que ayudarlas –dijo Sailor Venus acelerando el paso para no ser la ultima.

-¿Cómo, exactamente piensas hacer eso?- pregunto Rei viendo al demonio que corría detrás de ellas.

-Ataquemos al demonio juntas. –dijo Ami con la computadora en las manos –El poder del demonio no sobrepasa dos ataques, mientras que dos de nosotras lo destruye las demás podrán ayudar al otro grupo.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? –Lita se detuvo repentinamente provocando que el demonio frenara en seco para evitar caer sobre ella.

¡¡FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!!

¡¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!

-No esta mal- murmuro Sailor Rain mirando al demonio completamente destruido. Sailor Fire solo sonrió y apunto a Madame Jun con un dedo. Sailor Moon y Sailor Jupiter se acercaron para apoyarlas.

-Me encargare de que ya no busques la Celda Imperial.

-No me hagas reír, niña tonta...

-¡¡No soy una niña!! –Sailor Fire la miro con ojos asesinos. A Sailor Rain y Sailor. Wind les corrió una gota de sudor por la frente al escuchar el berrinche de su gran líder.

¡¡FUEGO SAGRADO!!

Una enorme ráfaga de fuego salió de las manos de Sailor Fire rodeando a Madame Jun, para evitar que escapara Sailor Wind lanzo un nuevo ataque seguido del de Sailor Rain:

¡¡RAFAGA DE VIENTO ESTELAR!!

¡¡Lluvia sagrada de estrellas!! 

El ataque era muy rápido para Madame Jun así que no pudo escapar, las tres energías combinadas desintegraron su cuerpo.

-¡¡Viva!!... La vencimos.

Sailor Fire sonrió al escuchar la voz de Sailor Moon. Sailor Wind solo la miro, por su parte Sailor Rain dejo escapar una risa, se acerco a S. Wind y la empujo en dirección de Haruka.

-No tienes porque empujarme, sé lo que debo hacer. –reclamo Sailor Wind y se acerco a Haruka extendiendo la mano para recibir la esfera del espíritu, pero noto resistencia.

-No tengo intención de lastimar a tu amiga –aseguro Sailor Wind.

Sailor Fire y Sailor Rain no dejaron de mirar a Haruka que dudaba. Finalmente confío el espíritu de Michiru. La guerrera le sonrió y acomodo a la joven de tal manera que al acercar la esfera regreso a su dueña.

-Si pelamos juntas será mas fácil luchar- Sailor Jupiter sonrió a Sailor Rain que estaba a su lado... ella solo cruzo los brazos y miro a su líder quien hizo un ademan negativo y llamo a Sailor Wind para marcharse.

-Lo siento, simplemente ella es quien manda – Sailor Rain se marcho con su grupo.

-Veo que ellas insisten en trabajar solas- Michiru despertó repentinamente y se levanto con ayuda de Haruka.

-Eso no me gusta nada- dijo Haruka con el ceño fruncido.

***

-¡¡Hinori, basta!!, vas a acabar con la maquina...

La joven pelirroja ignoro la suplica de Yoshie y continuo manejando los controles para eliminar de una vez por todas al oponente de su peleador en la pantalla, pero termino llorando por haber sido vencida por tan poca diferencia y deseo destruir la maquina.

-¡¡¡ESTO ES UN FRAUDE!!, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE MUÑECO HALLA VENCIDO A LA MARAVILLOSA HINORI?

-Es cuestión de talento- dijo Leo sin levantar la vista de una revista de moda.

-.......

-Hum... en realidad creo que Leo quiere decir que tu talento esta en otro lado –Yoshie le sonrió con inocencia a la pelirroja antes de que explotara.

-Ah... ¿Cómo tu con los chicos, Yoshie? –pregunto Hinori con malicia.

-Bueno, en ese caso no podemos hablar de talento sino de magnetismo, cherrie...

Leo frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

-¡¡Magnetismo mis narices!!... tu tienes algo que no has querido compartir con nosotras...

-A mi no me interesa el secreto de Yoshie –aclaro Leo.

-_Parfait_!... a mi no me interesa contarlo.

-¡¡Pues a mí si me interesa y no descansare hasta saberlo de una vez por todas!!

Leo y Yoshie se sonrojaron al ver que todos habían volteado a verlas.

-¡¡Hinori mira!!. ¡¡Ahí hay un juego que aun no has estrenado!! 

-¿Qué?... ¿Donde? 

-Por allá –apunto Leo hacia una esquina, inmediatamente la chica salió corriendo para jugar. Yoshie sonrió y le corrió una gota de sudor por la espalda.

-La tranquilidad vuelve al mundo –dijo Leo con solemnidad mientras regresaba la vista a su revista. Pero se anticipo en sus palabras, porque en eso llego Serena junto con sus amigas armando un escándalo.

-Ven Lita, vamos a jugar peleas... –dijo Serena muy animada.

-No, mejor carreras- sugirió Mina con malicia.

-Chicas, no hagan tanto escándalo –Ami estaba avergonzada.

-Si Serena, deja de portarte como una tonta- dijo Rei con las manos en la cintura.

-¿A quien le dices tonta, Rei?

-Pues no lo sé... a lo mejor a cierta personita que no sabe comportarse.

-¿QUÉ?

-Es peor que la peor de las amenazas... –murmuro Leo al ver a las chicas. Guardo la revista y le sonrió a su amiga Yoshie. –Yo escapo antes de que la bomba explote en conjunto...

-¡Hola, Leo!, No te había visto.

"Hubiera sido mejor que no me vieras". Penso Leo con pesar mientras que Yoshie se burlaba de ella.

-Ah... ¡Hola, Serena!... Veo que vienes con tus amigas, así que mejor me retiro.

-No te preocupes, te presentare con todas... Ella es la inteligente Ami, ella es Mina, por allá esta Lita y esta es la gruñona de Rei.

-Serena... me parece que te equivocaste al presentarme –Rei la miro con una vena saltada –Yo no soy gruñona...

"Seguro" penso Leo al estrechar la mano de Rei y percibir que estaba por explotar.

-¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!...... ¡¡¡MALDITA MAQUINA DESCOMPUESTA NO ES POSIBLE QUE HALLA PERDIDO!!!

Una Gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Leo, miro a Yoshie y frunció el ceño al ver que ella escapaba disimuladamente acompañada de un muchacho que sin duda alguna acababa de conocer.

-Jmm... ella es mi amiga Hinori Istar –Leo apunto a una joven pelirroja golpeando el mostrador y exigiendo que le regresen su dinero.

Hinori no pensaba cambiar de opinión, pero en cuanto vio que el cuidador era un muchacho muy, pero MUY guapo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Andrew.

-Ah.... bueno yo.... ¿Puedes enseñarme a jugar?, es una pena que habiendo tantos juegos no pueda competir contra ninguno...

"Excepto el de Sailor V." Leo la miro en blanco...

-Si, ¿cuál te interesa?

-Aquel- Hinori señalo el más solitario y sonrió con inocencia –Por cierto, me llamo Hinori.

-Mucho gusto, Hinori, yo soy Andrew.

-Pero que chica tan pegajosa-  dijo Mina al ver que le quitaba a Andrew. -¿Quién diría que es mi ídolo?

-No tiene remedio- murmuraron Leo y Ami a la vez.

-No importa, Leo ven a jugar carreras conmigo –dijo Mina con mucha confianza.

-Bueno, es que yo no sé jugar.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñare.

Leo se resigno a la nueva clase, para su pesar Mina era toda una experta en ese juego y perdió repetidas veces antes de poder controlar el volante del auto y cuando pudo controlarlo se encontró con que Mina sacaba a relucir toda clase de trucos que ella no conocía.

-Déjalo ya, Leo... yo seré la oponente de ella.

¿Cuándo había dejado Hinori al chico?, nunca lo supo, se levanto y le cedió el lugar a su amiga que se acomodo y le sonrió a la rubia.

-Eres Mina Aino, ¿verdad?... me parece que nuestra secundaria hará un entrenamiento en tu escuela?

-Si, nuestra entrenadora nos lo dijo.

-No sé que se propone Yoshie al hacer semejante cosa- murmuro Hinori preparándose para iniciar la competencia. –Cierto... me llamo Hinori Istar.

"Como si no lo supiera ya" Leo se rasco la cabeza... Estaba segura de que Hinori haría el ridículo en ese juego, pero para su sorpresa la joven controlaba el auto perfectamente (sin mencionar que iba muy lenta), además de eso Mina perdió el control del auto por completo cediéndole la victoria a su oponente a pesar de que ya le llevaba la ventaja de una vuelta.

-Oh, cielos... Supongo que no es mi día de suerte –Mina se levanto y miro a Hinori –Fue un placer jugar contigo y lo será mas cuando visites la escuela...

-Espero que no estés molesta por haber perdido –Hinori le sonrió con burla y se marcho del lugar. Todas se quedaron quietas y blancas por la sorpresa.

-Er... ¿Les invito un helado? –pregunto Leo para alejar la tensión.

-No gracias –respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso... Fue un placer conocerlas, pero ya me tengo que ir. –Leo salió muy avergonzada por lo que su amiga acababa de hacer, la alcanzo y la miro molesta –No puedo creer que hallas hecho semejante cosa solo para ganar una competencia.

-¿De que hablas? –Hinori la miro con inocencia.

-No te hagas tonta, sentí claramente como se quemaban los cables del volante de Mina.

-¿Y?

-Uff... Quemaste los cables con tu energía...

-¿Yo...?

-No... el vecino...

-Ja!... Si fue el vecino no hay problema conmigo, ¿o sí?

Leo se fue de espaldas.

-¿Acaso no entiendes el sarcasmo?. ¡¡Me sacas de mis casillas!!. ¡¡Desearía que por una sola vez te comportaras como una niña educada!! 

-¿¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!!?.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5 

-Ya veo, Madame Jun ha muerto.

Un joven levanto la mirada hacia el espejo, estaba de rodillas y sonreía de forma siniestra, tenia el cabello de un extraño color verde claro y los ojos violetas, el uniforme era bastante ceñido a su cuerpo de azul rey adornado solo por un chaleco amarillo.

-Yo terminare su misión, mi princesa- dijo el joven con voz segura.

-No me falles Iner.

* * * * * * * *

-Será mejor no confiar en ellas, me parece muy extraño que no acepten decirnos cual es su propósito, además son muy hostiles. 

Hotaru miro a Setsuna y después a las demás chicas que no dejaban de comer los bocadillos que Lita había traído de su casa.

-Chicas... esto es un asunto serio –dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido.

-No hay porque preocuparse, Hotaru, ellas nos han ayudado en todos los ataques. –Serena le ofreció un pan.

-En todo caso me parece que es esa tal Sailor Fire quien no quiere que nos enteremos de lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo Lita un poco molesta al recordar la manera en que se fueron.

-A mí me lo parece también- Haruka bebió un poco de té. –sin embargo, aun así no podemos confiar.

-Ya sé, intentaremos hablar con ellas sin la presencia de Sailor Fire, tal vez de esa manera podamos sacarles algo. –propuso Mina.

-¿Crees que funcione?. –pregunto Setsuna un poco confundida.

-Si solo tiene una líder con mal carácter tal vez podamos sacar provecho del asunto. –dijo Haruka sonriendo.

-Pues a mi no me parece una buena idea. –murmuro Ami.

-¡Anímate Ami!... es una estupenda idea –dijo Serena moviendo una mano.

* * * * * * * * 

-Me parece que se nos están acercando. –Leo miro preocupada a sus amigas. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente al ver que estaban peleando y no le habían puesto atención alguna.

-¡¡¡Eres una caprichosa!!!, No es necesario que yo te busque un novio... –exclamo Yoshie con la taza de te entre las manos. En su opinión lo mejor era ignorar a Hinori cuando recordaba el tema, en especial si lo que quería era sacar provecho.

-Tú eres quien conoce muchos chicos... Solo mira... acabas de llegar y ya tienes miles de pretendientes.

-¡¡Hinori Istar!!... Hablas como si mi único objetivo de estar aquí fuera conquistar hombres... –Yoshie la miro de manera asesina.

-¡¡Claro!!... Pero si uno te invita tu no te niegas...

-Por supuesto que no me niego, yo...

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! –Leo apoyo las manos sobre la mesa dando un fuerte golpe. Hinori y Yoshie la miraron y se acomodaron en su asiento como niñas regañadas. –Tu, Yoshie, ya tienes 19 años, ¡no te parece absurdo pelear con una niña?

-¡¡No soy una niña!! –replico Hinori. –Tengo 14 años.

-¡¡¡Da igual!!!, Deberías ser más responsable... no puedo creerlo, ese no es el comportamiento adecuado para ti...

"Parece que esta enojada" Hinori se hundió en es asiento. Yoshie bebió de su té  y miro a Leo.

-Comprendo, _cherrie,_ ¿qué te preocupa? –pregunto calmándose. 

-Son ellas, cada vez se acercan mas a nosotras... no tardaran en descubrir nuestra misión. –Leo hablaba finalmente con tranquilidad.

-¡No lo harán! –Hinori la miro –no permitiré que se metan en este asunto, podría resultar peligroso para ellas.

-Estas decidida, ¿verdad, Hinori? –Yoshie se alegro al ver que su líder volvía.

-Bueno... cuando se ha comido un poco puedes pensar con claridad . –dijo Hinori con orgullo.

Leo y Yoshie se miraron una a la otra con una sonrisa y luego al montón de platos que Hinori se había encargado de limpiar.

-_Cherrie_... no es posible que consideres que has comido un poco, me sorprende que aun halla quedado comida en la cafetería.

-¡Basta!, esa no es manera de tratar a tu líder.

-Eres un fraude, _cherrie, no puedo creer que la identidad civil de Sailor Fire se comporte como una niñita caprichosa._

"Ahí vamos de nuevo" penso Leo con una mueca. Sin embargo Hinori no dijo nada, se levanto de su silla y salió del lugar lentamente. En la puerta se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa.

-Solo por hoy, después yo invitare.

-..........................

-¡¡Pequeña farsante!!... ¡¡Comiste como elefante y ahora esperas que pague tu comida!!... ¡¡ESPERA!!...¡¡ _cherrie!!......._

Leo bajo la cabeza apenada al notar que todos miraban a Yoshie con curiosidad.

-Pagaré la mitad. –ofreció Leo con una sonrisa.

* * * * * * * * 

Iner no queria cometer el mismo error que Madame Jun, así que busco entre los espíritus seleccionados para solo elegir los mejores.

-La celda imperial solo puede estar en un espíritu de lucha realmente poderoso, alguien que sea capaz de dar su vida por los demás sin la posibilidad de quedar con vida....

Una imagen apareció en el espejo, se veía muy borrosa al principio, pero después pudo verse a una joven con una flauta entre las manos y el cabello rojo mecido por el viento.

Iner sonrió al ver la imagen en el cristal y se dio la vuelta para salir y comenzar con su misión.

* * * * * * * * 

El valón salió disparado atravesando la red a una velocidad impresionante, las chicas del equipo contrario no pudieron contestar el tiro pero no les importo; era eso precisamente lo que las hacia invencibles. Desde que Hinori se transformo en su capitán las practicas se habían hecho mas difíciles, pero también habían mejorado notablemente, la prueba era su fama de campeonas.

Un nuevo tiro atravesó la red  y esta vez si fue respondido, dando la posibilidad de alargar el juego.

Hinori reviso el reloj de la cancha y penso que ya era momento de parar.

-¡Eso es todo chicas!, pueden irse a casa...

-¡¡¡Si capitán!!!. –respondieron todas a coro y se retiraron muy animadas por el partido que se acercaba.

Hinori coloco la toalla alrededor de su cuello y se desato el cabello, tomó la botella y comenzó a beber agua.

-¡¡Te atrape!!

La pelirroja se volteo bruscamente escupiendo toda el agua por el susto en el rostro de un extraño.

-L..o... siento.... Je!.... debo irme... ¡adiós!

-¡Oye, espe...ra!. –una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Iner al ver que su víctima había escapado; lo peor de todo es que esa niña le había escupido toda esa agua en la cara. Saco un pañuelo y se seco la cara pensando en una forma mas segura de acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto Hinori caminaba un poco desanimada por la calle.

-Ahh... Hinori Istar... eres una tonta... nunca te encuentras con un muchacho guapo y cuando te lo encuentras le escupes en la cara. –"Aunque él tuvo algo de culpa, no debió asustarme"

Hinori respiro resignada a no volver a encontrarse a ese muchacho y comenzó a caminar para ir a casa.

Al levantar la vista vio a Darien y sonrió con picardía, al parecer su suerte había cambiado.

Darien sintió de nuevo que lo seguían, volteo y miro con una gota de sudor a la joven que lo había puesto en problemas hace días.

-¡Hola!, no veo a tu novia, ¿hoy no va a vigilarte?

-¿Eh?... este... yo...

-¡Vamos!, no te apenes y cuéntame.- "Debe sentirse cohibido por mi belleza" .

-Es que tengo prisa.

Hinori miro con cuidado la obscuridad de la noche como si apenas notara ese detalle, otra cosa que noto es que aun llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo y la toalla enredada en el cuello.

-Cierto... ya es de noche...

Darien miro a la chica con curiosidad por ese comentario, ella ya no le ponía atención, miraba hacia la calle de una forma extraña. Hinori bajo la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Haruka.

-¿Aun no logras conquistarlo Hinori?

-Me conformaría con llamar un poco su atención.- Hinori miro a Darien y sonrió. –Pero entiendo las circunstancias actuales...

-No entiendo. –murmuro Haruka.

-¡Mira nada mas la hora!.- Hinori reviso su reloj de pulsera –Tengo que ir a casa.

-Te acompaño. –Haruka comenzó a caminar a un lado de la pelirroja. 

"Que chica tan rara" Darien se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario.

Hinori tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero definitivamente estaba contenta por no caminar sola, miro de reojo a Haruka y noto que era bonita... un buen vestido y algunos aretes y... "Tenemos como resultado a otra rompecorazónes del estilo de Yoshie" penso con ironía. Aunque la verdad no sabia que tan difícil era hacer de Haruka una chica tan atractiva.

-Dime algo Haruka... ¿nunca te intereso un chico?

Hinori levanto la vista para ver a su acompañante notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces comprendió que no había sido correcto plantear precisamente esa pregunta.

-Solo quería saber...- murmuro avergonzada. –Hasta ahora nadie me ha interesado, me pregunto si algún día encontrare alguien que valga la pena. –comento Hinori con voz baja.

-No te preocupes, una chica tan linda como tu encontrara a alguien muy especial...

-Tal vez...

Una persona seguía muy de cerca de la pareja; había pensado esperar a que la joven estuviera sola, pero ese tipo no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo, en fin, tendría que atacarlos a ambos.

Al  mismo tiempo y no muy lejos de ahí, Leo se detuvo bruscamente al sentir que alguien muy cercano a ella corría peligro. Frunció el ceño al entender que esa persona tenia un espíritu de lucha muy fuerte y que era posible que la celda imperial se encontrara ahí. Cerro los ojos para visualizar a esa persona.

Pudo ver unos cabellos rojos agitados entre el fuego, la expresión de la joven era severa y entre las manos oprimía con fuerza la flauta hasta que la partió por la mitad cortando la palma de su mano.

-¡Hinori, no!

Iner ya se había cansado de esperar, así que se presento ante la pareja con expresión burlona, miro con frialdad a Haruka y sonrió.

-Tu no me interesas, solo quiero a la chica... seré bueno y dejare que te vallas...

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Obtener la Celda Imperial, naturalmente... Me parece que no estas dispuesto a dejarla...

-Eres inteligente después de todo. –murmuro Haruka con una sonrisa.

-Haruka, será mejor que te vallas...- pidió Hinori.

-Si, Haruka, mejor vete. –repitió Iner con burla al crear una imagen idéntica a ella y le ordeno que la atacara.

Ese demonio era algo nuevo tanto para Haruka como para Hinori, en realidad Hinori pudo apreciar lo que representaba ser atacado por una imagen propia de la persona.

No podía ayudar a Haruka, por ahora era mejor que intentara defenderse para que no consiguiera la esfera del espíritu.

-Por fin solos... –murmuro Iner con una cínica sonrisa. –bueno, como tu espíritu es uno de los tres grandes me ahorrare explicaciones.

-No sé de que me estas hablando.

-Pronto entenderás...

Habría sido buena idea atacarlo antes, para su pesar Iner había resultado ser mas rápido que Madame Jun y ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Entonces sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, Haruka escucho su grito y quiso correr hasta la chica, pero su oponente la atrapo en un cristal.

Una esfera roja escapo del pecho de Hinori, su resplandor ilumino el lugar provocando que Iner sonriera de manera triunfal.

-¡Mira nada mas que cosita tan preciosa!- Iner se acerco para mirar con mas cuidado la esfera. –Este brillo puede ser el inicio de la transformación de la celda Imperial, lo cual significa que... ¡¡¡SIGNIFICA QUE LA HE ENCONTRADO!!... Hu... lo mejor será llevármela antes de que aparezcan esas entrometidas que eliminaron a Jun.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Hinori!. –grito Haruka mientras intentaba romper el cristal que le mantenía inmóvil.

-Deja de fastidiar muchacho...

¡¡RAFAGA DE VIENTO ESTELAR!!

Iner apenas y pudo escapar del ataque de Sailor Wind, miro con el ceño fruncido y ordeno al demonio que la destruyera. Sailor Rain llego también y junto con su amiga lograron destruir al demonio sin problemas. 

-¡¡Detente ahí demonio...

-... no permitiré que lastimes a una niña tan simpática!!... Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

-What... –Iner volteo confundido.

-¡¡También estamos nosotras!!. –las demás Scouts llegaron.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Sailor Rain y Sailor Wind.

-¿Estas niñas tan ridículas mataron a Madame Jun?

-No me incluyo en el grupo.- murmuro Sailor Wind con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- pregunto Sailor Rain de manera agresiva para cambiar el tema.

-¿Yo?... Ah... Soy el increíble Iner... y esta niña tiene uno de los tres grandes. 

-¿Los tres grandes?

-¿Eso que es?- pregunto Sailor Moon a Mercury.

-No lo sé. 

-¿No saben que son los tres grandes? .-Iner las miro con el ceño fruncido. –Pero que ignorantes.

-Yo si sé que son los tres grandes.- dijo Sailor Rain con las manos en la cintura.- pero al parecer tu no sabes cuál puede ser el correcto.

¿El correcto?, Iner no comprendió sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mas tiempo del necesario para que apareciera la Celda Imperial.

-¿Uh?... Este no es el espíritu que busco... ¡¡NO ES EL ESPIRITU!!... Bueno, nos vemos niñas... en la próxima vez no las dejare vivir... 

-En lo que a mí respecta es un cobarde. –murmuro Sailor Wind cuando se fue. Se acerco a Hinori y le regreso la esfera sin entender aun que eran los tres grandes.

-No me parece lógico que sepa algo de los tres grandes.- Sailor Rain se veía muy preocupada.

-Ustedes saben de que se trata todo esto, ¿verdad?- Sailor Mercury  se acerco con  confianza. –La energía del espíritu de Hinori es mayor de los anteriores, pero aun no sé que son los tres grandes.

-¿No saben que son los tres grandes?. –Sailor Rain las miro extrañada. –Todos los guerreros deben saber de eso. Es esencial para mantener a salvo cualquier planeta.

Las Sailors se sonrojaron.

-Bueno... ustedes podrían decirnos algo de eso. –Venus sonrió y se acerco también.

-Se ve que saben mucho del tema.- dijo Mars con una mano en la cintura.

Sailor Rain y Sailor Wind se miraron consultando lo que debían hacer.

-Si... Ahora que no esta su líder no tienen por que negarse. 

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño por el comentario de Serena. En especial Leo que no dejaba de mirarla con los labios fruncidos.

-Nosotras no tenemos porque decirles nada, Sailor Fire es nuestra líder no nuestra dueña, lo que hacemos es por el bien del mundo no por un capricho... – aseguro Leo de manera un poco agresiva.

-No fue nuestra intención decir eso- intervino Jupiter al ver que las cosas ya no estaban resultando según el plan.

-¡Por supuesto!... Ustedes aun no saben nada de la situación, pero eso no les da derecho a atacar a Sailor Fire, si yo pudiera daría mi vida por ella... tal vez sea solo ella quien tenga la respuesta para acabar con esto.

-Cálmate Sailor Wind. –pidió Sailor Rain un poco tensa.

Haruka no dejaba de ver la escena, aun estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Hinori (que todavía no despertaba), pero no dejaba de escuchar nada.

Leo cruzo los brazos y se alejo un poco. –Ya es tiempo de irnos.

Yoshie la miro un poco preocupada mientras se marchaba sin ella, miro de nuevo a Sailor Moon y le sonrió un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, princesa, nosotras haremos lo posible por eliminar a Iner y proteger a los tres grandes.

-¿Por qué no quieren que trabajemos juntas?- pregunto Serena confundida.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Puede ser peligroso también para ustedes. –insistió Lita.

-Si... pero nosotras ya nos resignamos al sacrificio. –después de decir esto se marcho.

Hinori (que ya había despertado) escondió la cara en el pecho de Haruka y lloro después de escuchar a su amiga, "nosotras ya nos resignamos al sacrificio".

¿Sacrificio?, Serena bajo la cabeza preocupada y decidió retirarse también junto con sus amigas. Haruka acompaño a Hinori hasta su casa.

-¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Si... no te preocupes Haruka... gracias por defenderme.

-No es nada. Bueno, me voy.

-Hasta luego.

Hinori levanto una mano para despedirse, después la bajo y volteo para ver a sus amigas esperando en un auto. 

-Haruka siempre esta cuando algo te ocurre. – señalo Leo un poco seria.

-Me pregunto si será una guerrera... después de todo no podemos descartar la idea de que tengan una identidad civil como nosotras. –Yoshie bajo del auto y se acerco a Hinori preocupada- Hay algo que tenemos que decirte... es muy importante.

-Si... ¿Tiene que ver con los tres grandes?

Leo miro a su amiga con curiosidad, ella tampoco sabia de que se trataba todo eso y al parecer Iner solo atacaría a esos tres espíritus.

-Si, Hinori. Pasemos a tu departamento, ¿quieres?

-¡Claro!

Hinori se apresuro a guiarlas y a servirles algo de beber, por supuesto que Yoshie no dijo nada hasta que estaban mas tranquilas y con un buen baso lleno de refresco al frente.

-Los tres grandes son los espíritus mas poderosos de un planeta, ellos son los únicos que aceptan un sacrificio sin contemplar la idea de sobrevivir... –explico Yoshie de manera calmada.

Hinori y Leo miraron a Yoshie con preocupación al entender la gravedad del asunto.

-Yo soy uno de ellos, ¿verdad?. –pregunto pelirroja con precaución.

-Si.

-Entonces nosotras dos somos el resto- Leo bebió un poco de refresco y bajo la cabeza pensativa. -¡Que sorpresa!, así que el enemigo encontró los espíritus correctos.

-Ese no es el caso, Leo... por suerte la Celda Imperial no estaba en el espíritu de Hinori, sin embargo el peligro no ha terminado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que una de nosotras puede tener la Celda Imperial?

Hinori miro a sus amigas asustada, no ere posible que una de ellas pudiera poseer un ente maligno y fuera capaz de destruir la vida.

-No lo sé. –Yoshie se recargo en el asiento.- Debemos aceptar la posibilidad de que se encuentre en otro espíritu, de ser así tenemos que encontrar al dueño y destruirlo.

-Comprendo. –Leo se levanto.- Empezare a trabajar en eso...

-Espera un momento –dijo Hinori –Si la celda imperial no se encuentra en los tres grandes, ¿es posible que se halle en otro espíritu?. ¿Qué no se supone que somos los mas fuertes?

-Es posible que la secuencia nos respalde –respondió Yoshie.

-¿Secuencia? –pregunto Leo confundida.

-Me refiero a los tres siguientes espíritus después de haber eliminado nuestra presencia... no sé si la celda imperial pueda estar entre ellos, pero vale la pena investigar.

-Pues si es el caso, es mejor que empiece ahora –señalo Leo y se levanto. –No se preocupen, trabajare para encontrar al elegido...

**Continuara... **

**Notas para entender todo esto:**

_La fuerza del espíritu se mide según la intención que tenga ante situaciones difíciles, en este caso el espíritu de lucha mas poderoso será aquel que este dispuesto a vencer y perder a la vez... o sea que gane la batalla aunque pierda la vida. Un pensamiento un tanto pesimista según me parece, y esa es la idea base de las nuevas guerreras que se preparan para un sacrificio por una princesa y su mundo. _

_No crean que son los únicos espíritus poderosos, los que les siguen, según mi loca idea, son: Hotaru, Haruka y Darien, en ese orden. ¿Por qué no Michiru?... Bueno ella continua en la secuencia, pero en lo personal me parece que ella hace los posible por alcanzar a Haruka (en cualquier aspecto), y Darien, bueno... algo tiene que hacer, ¿no?._

_Por lo que a Hotaru se refiere, pues ella es la mas fuerte, solo que la pobre no usa sus poderes por que su cuerpo no resistiría, pero en caso de que sea necesario no lo duda (eso me encanta de esta niña)._

_Si Hinori, Leo y Yoshie fueran de otro planeta, los tres grandes serian lo que ya mencione, aunque aun falta la sorpresa._


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6 

Una esfera de color azul escapo de su dueño, el resplandor era muy notable y por un momento sintió miedo. 

Iner sonrió con burla y dejo escapar otro rayo hacia una víctima más. Esta vez se trataba de una esfera blanca con un resplandor parecido.

Sailor Fire miraba boquiabierta todo, entre las manos apretaba la flauta y no se atrevía a atacar.

-¡Ahí esta la celda imperial!

Sailor Fire frunció el ceño, la celda imperial se formo a partir de los dos espíritus, entonces una figura escapo para formar una mujer. Era una joven de larga cabellera de color café claro, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda y se mostraba fríos y siniestros, tenia puesto un vestido muy entallado de color negro sin un solo adorno.

Death Lady.

Sailor Fire retrocedió, llamo a sus amigas, pero nadie le respondió, ni ella misma escucho su débil voz. Volteo para buscarlas y miro con horror a Sailor Rain y a Sailor Wind en el suelo, las dos estaban muy pálidas y lastimadas.

-Estaba atrapada en sus espíritus. –dijo Death Lady con burla. –Ahora ya no hay misión para ti... yo misma voy a acabar con todas ustedes. –Un rayo escapo de sus manos formando la energía del inicio de Las olas de la Muerte. La joven levanto el brazo y las extendió para rodear la tierra por completo, detrás de ella había alguien más. Era una niña con una sonrisa y la corona en sus manos... La reina.

La energía rodeo a Sailor Fire y la fue desintegrando lentamente. Era extraño que no sintiera dolor en su cuerpo... al poco rato escucho el llanto de toda la gente... Había fallado en su misión...

Hinori despertó muy alterada, tenia las mantas entre las manos y las apretaba como si se tratara de su única salvación.

Se toco la frente con una mano y trato de tranquilizarse.

-Solo fue un sueño. –murmuraba para darse animo. –Ja... solo fue un mal sueño.

Se levanto de la cama con movimientos torpes y fue a bañarse para relajarse un poco. Mientras estaba bajo el agua recordó su sueño. Había visto la figura de Death Lady, también había visto como se formaba a partir del espíritu de Leo y Yoshie. ¿Era eso posible?

Al salir del baño se seco con movimientos rápidos y se vistió para salir. Era domingo y no habría problema para encontrar un lugar a donde ir. Tal vez a alguna feria o a "cazar" en el parque. De no ser por ese sueño aun estaria durmiendo placidamente, pero supuso que ya que estaba levantada era un poco tonto no aprovechar el día.

Así que se fue caminando hasta el parque, pese a que su proposito era alegrarse un poco no podia evitar pensar en lo ocurrido.

-No es normal que tenga esta clase de problemas... la celda imperial no puede estar en dos espíritus a la vez. –"pero aunque se encuentre en uno solo podría ser de una de mis amigas" ese pensamiento la desanimo, ¿Tenia oportunidad de vencer?

Sailor Moon... Se supone que su poder era suficiente para eliminar a Death Lady en caso de que llegara a liberarse, sin embargo parecía que igualaba el de la Reina, cosa que ponía su vida en riesgo y era eso precisamente lo que ella queria evitar.

Sailor Fire era capaz de igualar el poder de la princesa y superarlo momentáneamente, no era precisamente por ser quien era, sino por el uso de su única arma, la flauta de fuego... ¿El poder de la flauta de fuego seria suficiente?... no lo sabia, era por eso que había preferido evitar la liberación de la llave (Death Lady), sin embargo los enemigos aumentaban el poder contra ellas, no debería ser así, pero al parecer se habían vuelto mas fuertes, en ese caso los cálculos ya no serian los mismos y ni siquiera ella podría vencer.

Levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver a algunos niños jugar. En verdad valdría la pena sacrificarse por un mundo así y estaba decidida a hacerlo junto con sus amigas.

-Si uniéramos nuestros poderes seria mucho mas sencillo. –murmuro distraída. Poco después rechazo su propia idea, no iba a involucrar a la princesa por nada del mundo... no.

Alejo los pensamientos pesimistas y decidió buscar compañía. Camino por un rato deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comprar algo de comida. Al voltear pudo ver a Serena paseando del brazo de su novio, Darien parecía estar siendo guiado a la guillotina mientras que la rubia lo llevaba de un lugar a otro como si se tratara de un muñeco.

-Ah... como me gustaría tener un novio para tratarlo así.

Una suave sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro de la joven y decidió que debería distraerse por un momento...

* * * * * * 

Para ser un día soleado Leo no estaba muy contenta del todo.

Por principio de cuentas estaba Yoshie, se supone que iba a acompañarla a la biblioteca para investigar algunos dados y de ahí podrían tomar un té o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo ella llego acompañada por un muchacho, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero no se había atrevido a negar salir con él.

-Bueno, es que es muy sensible. –había dicho Yoshie en su defensa.

Ciertamente Leo no era tan sensible como lo aseguraban ser todos los pretendientes de Yoshie, pero en ese momento se había sentido mal, no solo por que tendría que estar sola, sino por que en verdad queria que Yoshie le explicara mas de los tres grandes para hacer una investigación mas acertada. Después de todo, Yoshie parecía ser una experta en el tema, en su opinión no tenia derecho de abandonara cuando las cosas estaban en ese punto.

Otra cosa que no la tenia contenta era lo que había podido encontrar al eliminar sus presencias. Según su confiable sentido uno de los tres espíritus mas poderosos en secuencia ya había sido revisado, el resultado fue negativo, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, lo único que sabia es que las posibilidades de encontrar otro posible candidato se iban reduciendo cada vez mas.

Había algo mas que la tenia desconcertada, era una presencia débil que para su gusto no merecía la menor consideración, pero no podía dejar de tenerla presente. 

Esto de buscar espíritus poderosos era en verdad difícil.

-Sería mas fácil saber si Death Lady se encuentra en el mío... –murmuro sin ánimos. –De esa manera podría destruirlo sin ningún problema ni remordimientos.

Se levanto enfadada de estar sola y decidió hacer algo mas productivo, tal vez molestar a alguien o buscar a Yoshie y hacer que se arrepintiera de haberla dejado.

Pero eso no era necesario Yoshie estaba tan arrepentida de haber aceptado salir con ese chico que se admiraba de continuar despierta por los 20 minutos que llevaba intentando sacar una platica menos infantil.

El chico tenia veinte años, eso era lo que la desconcertaba aun mas, en realidad no tenia que hablarle de fantasmas y monstruos nocturnos que se le habían aparecido en busca de... hasta había olvidado lo que buscaban por la falta de atención.

"Hinori no sabe lo molesto que es a veces tener tanto magnetismo" penso al recordar  su discusión hace poco mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada al muchacho que le hablaba con mucho animo de hechos paranormales. Disimuladamente ladeo la cabeza y escondió un bostezo.

Entonces sus ojos se toparon con la bendita solución.

-Oh...¿Será posible que...?... ¡¡¡Es ella, mi sobrina!!!

El muchacho ladeo la cabeza y miro a una joven rubia que iba pasando.

-¿En serio es tu sobrina? No se parecen.

-¡Claro que lo es!... hace mucho tiempo que no la veo... ah... quisiera...

-Pues entonces vé –la animo el muchacho.

-Eres un amor – dijo Yoshie mientras se levantaba y lo besaba en la mejilla. Después corrió al lado de Mina y la tomo del brazo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar en contra de sus planes Yoshie le explico: -Si te pregunta, soy tu tía que se perdió en el bosque...

-Er... si...

Cuando caminaron una distancia prudente Yoshie suspiro aliviada.

-Te debo una, Mina...

-De nada entrenadora, no sabia que huía de las citas.

-Bueno, es que me aburrí... ¿a dónde vas?

-Con mis amigas, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-Ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo que hacer algo importante, creo que este es el mejor momento... bueno, gracias otra vez... nos vemos.

-Adios entrenadora.

Mina sonrió cuando vio que su entrenadora en verdad estaba muy preocupada por la clase de citas que tenia y decidió continuar con su camino. Cuando llego en el lugar de reunión (que esta vez había sido la casa de Lita) se encontró con discusiones para escoger. 

Lita y Rei no dejaban de hablar muy entretenidas del mal carácter que habían mostrado las guerreras hace poco, Ami no podía unirse a ninguna de las platicas ya que ella consideraba que tenían buenas razónes para mantenerse alejadas. 

Por su parte Haruka y Michiru junto con Hotaru y Setsuna comenzaban a idear planes seguras de que ellas eran el nuevo enemigo. La prueba: el simple hecho de no querer decirles nada de los tres grandes, aunque la verdad estaban mas desconcertadas por no saber que era eso cuando Sailor Rain aseguro que debían saberlo.

Serena no había llegado, al parecer se las había arreglado para convencer a Darien de que la sacara y se había olvidado por completo de la cita.

Así que... ¿con qué grupo seria mas conveniente conversar?. Después de tanto meditarlo, Mina decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse neutral al igual que Ami ya que ella no dudaba que las intenciones de las nuevas guerreras eran a su favor.

Serena por fin llego. Estaba muy contenta y arrastraba a Darien consigo hasta intentar ponerse al corriente de las platicas, como ninguna le gusto en lo absoluto trato de escapar de nuevo. Sin duda lo hubiera hecho a no ser por que Darien se mostró interesado en ambas platicas y se acomodo entre los dos bandos para ponerse al corriente.

-¿Seria posible que ellas vinieran de otro planeta? –pregunto Darien al entender ambas platicas.

Todas lo miraron por un momento y se dejo escuchar un murmullo entre los grupos. Finalmente uno acepto la posibilidad.

-Es muy posible... de esa manera podemos decir que el enemigo actual es su enemigo –dijo Setsuna con la seriedad que merece el asunto en cuestión.

-Pero se olvidan de algo, sus uniformes son parecidos a los nuestros –apunto Mina algo molesta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –intervino Michiru.

-Eso no, pero si el hecho de que ellas estén aquí, yo no recuerdo que halla ocurrido un fenómeno extraño en donde extraterrestres entren a la tierra –dijo Ami convencida.

Buen punto. Haruka y Michiru cruzaron los brazos para buscar otra explicación.

-A lo mejor Luna y Artemis no nos han dicho algo. –murmuro Rei llamando la atención de todos. –Lo que quiero decir es que si ellas son defensoras desde hace mucho tiempo como nosotras sin duda ellos lo sabrían.

-No creo que eso nos sirva mucho Rei –dijo Ami –Después de todo se mostraron sorprendidos cuando Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune aparecieron.

Cierto.

-Lo mas recomendable es hacer una investigación acerca del asunto. –dijo Luna que acababa de llegar, quien sabe de donde. Detrás de ella estaba Artemis.

-¡Vaya!... Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... Es Luna y Artemis, ¿pues donde se habían metido? –pregunto Serena con malicia.

-Por favor, Serena, no pienses mal –pidió Artemis sonrojándose.

-Si... a comparación tuya nosotros hemos estado investigando –dijo Luna plantándose en medio de todos. –Y hemos encontrado acerca de los tres grandes.

-¿Qué exactamente? –pregunto Haruka.

-Hay una joven que sabe del tema con detalles... –comenzó Artemis.

-Ella es una persona muy extraña... los vecinos quieren sacarla por su comportamiento... –continuo Luna.

-¿Quién es? –insistió Haruka al ver que tardaban.

-Su nombre es Celeste Hardesty –dijo Luna.

-Dicen que su casa esta embrujada por que pasan cosas muy extrañas... –murmuro Artemis haciendo una mueca de espanto –No quisimos entrar por que ya era demasiado tarde –termino con una sonrisa.

-A mi me parece que tuvieron miedo –apunto Mina con un gesto de desagrado.

-No chicas... –comenzó Luna pero la interrumpieron.

-¿Una casa embrujada?... ¡¡¡Yo no quiero ir!!! ... ¡¡Me da miedo!! –dijo Serena con voz llena de miedo.

Todas la miraron con una mueca mientras se movían mecánicamente.

-Bueno... –Haruka hablo para liberar la tensión –Puedo ir a investigar en su casa.

-Lo mas recomendable y menos sospechoso es que dos gatos ronden por ahí –dijo Mina con malicia. Todas aceptaron.

-Pero chicas, la casa esta... –empezó Artemis.

-¡¡Nada de peros!!... además ustedes tienen que hacer algo útil –exclamo Mina, de nuevo estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. -Además, Artemis... tu no crees en los fantasmas, me lo has dicho infinidad de veces cuando yo estoy asustada...

-Yo no creo en el fantasma del armario, Mina... pero en este caso hablamos de algo serio...

-De la posibilidad de que esa chica sea una de las Sailors Scouts... –recapacito Setsuna. –Tal ves deba vigilar también.

-¡¡Buena idea!! –dijeron Luna y Artemis al mismo tiempo notablemente aliviados –Lo haremos los tres...

-Bueno.. entonces es todo por hoy –Haruka se levanto estirando su cuerpo y mirando a Michiru –Es hora de irnos...

-Esta bien... hasta luego chicas...

-Adios –dijeron todas en coro, excepto Hotaru y Setsuna que no dejaban de interrogar a Luna y Artemis.

Cuando la pareja se marcho Setsuna acompañada de Hotaru se marcharon también no sin antes dar un sin fin de recomendaciones para prevenir cualquier sorpresa del enemigo.

Haruka esperaba con el auto encendido, Hotaru y Setsuna subieron y se marcharon juntas.

-Artemis no queria darnos la dirección, pero logramos convencerlo –dijo Hotaru con orgullo.

-Entonces vamos –animó Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

Legaron a una enorme Residencia con el jardín mas grande que jamas hubieran visto, no salían de su sorpresa cuando vieron una limosina blanca justo cerca de la entrada y su chofer muy contento lavándola.

-¿Estas segura de que esta es la dirección? –pregunto Michiru.

Hotaru volvió a revisar de nuevo el papel e hizo un ademan afirmativo.

-Disculpe –Haruka llamo al chofer –Buscamos a Celeste Hardesty... ¿Trabaja aquí?

-¿Trabaja?... jajajaja... ¡Claro que no!, sin duda se refiere a la Señorita Hardesty, Duquesa de la familia Hardesty... ¿Eres el exterminador?

"Solo de idiotas" penso Haruka con mirada asesina. 

-No soy el exterminador –dijo Haruka muy ofendida –Dígale a la señorita Hardesty que Haruka Tenou quiere verla.

-¿Haruka Tenou?, ¿El corredor de carreras?

-Ese mismo –Haruka se veía muy orgullosa por el cambio de actitud.

-A la señorita no le gustan las carreras... Va a sacarlo con la escoba por delante.

Setsuna junto con Michiru rieron bajito, Hotaru solo se sonrojo por intentar aguantarse la risa.

-Puede decirle, por favor, que la señorita Michiru Kaiou quiere verla –intervino la bella joven que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Enseguida señorita...

Haruka miro a Michiru con sorpresa.

-A todos los millonarios les gusta el arte –dijo simplemente.

El caso es que entraron.

Mientras eran guiados por la ama de llaves pudieron ver que la casa tenia cierto aire melancólico, el interior lucia un tanto obscuro con decorados siniestros, tan siniestros que Hotaru tuvo miedo que un integrante de "Los locos Adams" apareciera de repente por una de las interminables puertas que había por el pasillo. 

Llegaron hasta la ultima puerta, sin duda alguna el cuarto del fondo. La ama de llaves se detuvo y toco la puerta.

-Adelante –se oyó una voz muy débil.

-La Duquesa ha estado enferma últimamente –explico la mujer un poco incomoda –Pero aun así ha querido recibirlos. 

La mujer se retiro dejando instrucciones a los visitantes, no tenían que cansar a la joven hablando innecesariamente, por mas que se los pidiera no debían permitirle levantarse de la cama, mucho menos escapar al jardín por la ventana.

Pero contrariando los deseos de la preocupada mujer, Haruka y sus acompañantes encontraron a una chica totalmente de pie amarrando las sabanas en el borde de la cama para soltarlas por la ventana.

-Pasen –invito la joven con una voz enérgica a comparación de la anterior. –Justo en estos momentos requería de ayuda para salir...

-¿Pero no se supone que esta enferma, Duquesa?

La joven miro a Michiru como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma y frunció el ceño. Era una chica como de 17 años con un hermoso cabello café claro a la altura de la cintura y por el momento atado con un listón blanco; los ojos verde esmeralda mas extraños que jamas hubieran visto y una bata estilo Luis XV si no es que se equivocaba. A comparación de los lamentos de su ama de llaves ella se veía con muchas energías y a ninguna le parecía que su cuerpo fuera frágil o que estuviera enferma.

-Así no se hace –dijo Hotaru acercándose y tomando las sabanas para amarrarlas con mas fuerza –Tu peso podría hacer que el nudo cediera.

-Cierto... Eres una niña muy inteligente... por cierto, no deben llamarme "Duquesa", eso es para gente vieja y amargada... Solo llámenme Celeste, eso basta para mí... Y.. ¿quién es Michiru?

-Soy yo –dijo la joven dando un paso al frente.

-¡¡Hola, chica!!.. Eres un pedazo de carne apetecible... ya me imagino cuantos chicos están detrás de tus huesitos, picarona...

"Para ser duquesa es bastante vulgar" penso Haruka con ironía.

-¡¡¡Oh... no me digas!!! –Celeste se acerco a Haruka -¡¡Este chico tan atractivo es tu novio!!... Ja!... Definitivamente ustedes son la pareja ideal –dijo dándole un fraternal golpe a Haruka en el pecho.

A todas les corrió una gota de sudor, pero en especial a Celeste que retiro su mano lentamente y miro a Haruka haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno... –murmuro Celeste con aire critico. -¿Quién dijo que el amor es perfecto, chico?... Ahora, este es el plan... mientras yo salgo por la ventana ustedes se encargan de que Florencia no entre.

-¿Florencia? –pregunto Setsuna extrañada.

-Mi ama de llaves... ¡venga!... ¡Mi nana!

-Ella dijo que estabas enferma –apunto Hotaru al ver que todo eso era en serio.

-¿Enferma?...¡¡¡Naaa!!!... Son inventos locos de su cabecita, yo estoy mas sana que un caballo –aseguro mientras revisaba el nudo.

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Michiru preocupada.

-No creo que seas la mas adecuada para decirme que tengo ideas extrañas, chica... en todo caso es mi vida lo que colgara de la ventana –aseguro Celeste a dos pasos de lanzarse.

Las chicas escucharon un grito (que sin duda era de Florencia), se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a un montón de criados rodeando a una joven vestida con la bata y en especial a Florencia regañándola con uno de esos sermones que dice todo mundo cuando un enfermo no se cuida del todo.

Finalmente Celeste tuvo que regresar a su habitación, por petición suya (y por que acepto su culpa) no sacaron a sus visitas y les permitieron quedarse. Esta vez ella si estaba en la cama y hasta que Florencia salió del cuarto pudo sacarse el termómetro de la boca.

-Ah... Esa mujer siempre me sorprende –se lamento Celeste. –Bueno, ahora si me puedo detener a preguntar sus nombres, chicas...

-Yo soy Setsuna Meiou.

-Me llamo Hotaru Tomoe.

-Y yo soy Haruka Tenou.

-Y tú eres Michiru, ¡¡perfecto!! Ya nos conocemos... como ya saben yo me llamo Celeste Hardesty... "Duquesa Hardesty" –dijo ella imitando la voz de su ama de llaves... 

-Se ve que ella te cuida mucho –apunto Michiru.

-¡¡Naaa!!.... me parece que teme mas a que la familia Hardesty desaparezca a que a mí me pase algo... ¿saben...? Soy la ultima descendiente de esta familia y como estoy un poquito enferma me tratan como muñequita de porcelana, es por eso que me aburro y hago lo posible por escapar... Pero ese no es el caso... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Bueno –dijo Haruka con un tono serio –queríamos que nos platicara de algo muy importante que nos causa curiosidad...

-Los tres grandes... –apunto Setsuna.

Celeste las miro con cuidado y por un momento las chicas temieron que no supiera nada del asunto (o que en dado caso no se los dijera). De repente Celeste se puso seria como si tratase de recordar a la perfección y frunció el ceño.

-Los tres grandes... los tres grandes... ¡Ah!... ¡¡Se refieren a los espíritus guardianes!! –dijo Celeste orgullosa de haber encontrado relación.

-¿Sabes del tema? –pregunto Michiru.

-Por supuesto que sé del tema, chica... no es por presumir, pero soy una experta en todo lo que a espíritus se refiere.

Perfecto.

-¿Puedes decirnos todo lo que sabes? –pidió Hotaru.

-¡Claro!... De cualquier forma esta información no me sirve de nada.

Eso eliminaba la posibilidad de que Celeste fuera una guerrera.

**Continuara...**

Silver Moonlight-81: Muchas gracias por seguir el hilo de esta historia... Hay varias cosas que se están corrigiendo.. imperceptibles, así que no habrá mucho problema. Besos.****

**Mega respuesta para Kaly:**

Bien, por principio de cuentas necesitas sacar una cuenta en fanfiction... Es algo complicado si no se sabe ingles (mi caso), pero de otra manera no creo que te cause problemas. 

Una vez que tengas cuenta de fanfiction hay que usar el menu "Document Manager", este sirve para colocar el capitulo en línea, listo para actualización. Te recomiendo que lo anexes en html, de otra forma el texto se deforma... ¿Has abierto el block de notas donde el texto tiene secuencia hacia lo ancho?... bueno, eso pasa si no se sube en html... Además también suele desacomodarse los párrafos y el texto se presenta junto... lo cual no es muy atractivo a kienes lo leemos.

Bueno, una vez ke elijas el capitulo le pones nombre y lo subes con upload document.

El siguiente paso es crear la historia, eliges la categoría y todo eso... me imagino que no será muy difícil... Eso se hace en Create Story.

Ya que tengas todo definido te pide una clasificación... si no sabes de eso puedes déjalo en general... no es necesario ponerlo... lo que si es importante es el resumen... aunke también puede kedar en blanco. D

A continuación te pide el primer capitulo, es en **Upload New Chapter** donde te aparece el ke adjuntaste en un principio... en "Selec document"... arriba de esta leyenda pones en nombre.

Generalmente los capitulos uno kedan con un nombre predeterminado, pero puedes cambiarlo directo en donde aparece el menu de capitulos de tu historia (ya que los tengas) , poner el nombre que kieres y guardar cambios.

Ah, hay otra opción llamada **Replace the text of an existing chapter with new content**, esta es para remplazar un capitulo con otro… y te la sugiero solo si encuentras errores en alguno ke ya hallas subido. Si no hay errores solo usaras la anterior.

Así que armas una trilogía!!!

Que gusto, ojalá te satisfaga. Yo termine armando la primera parte bajo riesgo de cambiar la dos y la tres... la verdad es que la idea principal se deformo bastante, pero pienso que fue para bien.
    
    ___ Me gusta como se reflejan bien las personalidades de cada una de las 3.. en la_
    
    _mayoría de los fics q leí hasta ahoa..eso no se logra..o se hace a medias.. _
    
    Uh?... De mis tres, dices? Leo, Hinori y Yoshie??... jur, bueno, si tienes tiempo me aclaras.
    
    Besos. Espero que la explicación te sea útil...
    
    **Por cierto**, en el ultimo mensaje que dejaste me haces una pregunta que no entiendo _"__Quería sacarme una duda.. volví a leer los 4 gold stars.. existe alguna relación entre (gs1 y gs2) y (gs3 y gs4)??"_ ß  ¿Podrías explicarme, por favor?
    
    P.D: Si gustas dejat tu mail para consultas futuras será más cómodo para ambas.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Celeste resulto ser una narradora que mantuvo a todas realmente entretenidas y fascinadas. Incluso les explico detalles de antiguas batallas y datos que según ella eran históricos, Haruka temía que Celeste supiera en verdad tanto como demostraba. 

A  pesar de contarles con pelos y reseñas todo lo que sabia ella se mostraba poco impresionada como si se tratase de un cuento de hadas o una anécdota que le habían contado cada vez que se portaba mal (si se la sabe de memoria debió ser muy mala). Algo si quedaba claro, Celeste era una narradora envidiable.

-Mi abuelo solía decir que yo era el espíritu más poderoso, incluso mas fuerte que los tres grandes... pero en lo personal creo que lo hacia para asustarme, por que se dice que dentro de este espíritu se encuentra un demonio que se encargara de juzgar a la humanidad. 

-¿Un demonio? –pregunto Hotaru muy interesada, ¿será posible que sea un caso parecido al de ella?.

-Si... una bestia que se liberara de su guardián para acabar con los verdugos del planeta, pero como no se detendrá a investigar quien es el culpable acabara con toda la vida sin excepción –explico Celeste sin impresionarse.

-Es terrible –murmuro Setsuna.

-¿Terrible?... Ja!... ¡¡Eso no es todo!!

-¿Hay mas? –preguntaron las scouts sorprendidas.

-Por supuesto que hay mas –dijo Celeste poniéndose seria de repente –El demonio que sea liberado no será la causa de su encierro... Ese demonio en verdad será la llave de una fuerza más devastadora e invencible... Según dijo mi abuelo es solo un sirviente bajo las ordenes de alguien con mas maldad que él, incluso será destruido por su propio Amo cuando lo libere y acabe con la vida... ¡¡Pero yo no creo en esas cosas!! –dijo riendo –Solo creo que es el invento de la Familia Hardesty para asustar a los miembros mas jóvenes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno... si ese tal espíritu existiera no  habría guerras, ya que se supone que es muy bondadoso y lucha por el bienestar de su mundo... a cambio de eso hay problemas lamentables y hambre, muerte... ¿entienden?... Además se supone que si yo fuera ese espíritu no estaría tan enferma, ya que según lo que sé debe ser resistente para mantener encerrado al demonio... y de algo si estoy segura, yo no resistiría escapar de aquí a la esquina sin sentirme débil.

-¿Cuál es tu enfermedad, Celeste? –pregunto Michiru interesada.

-Mi familia me heredo un corazón débil –respondió la joven lamentándolo –Hasta donde sé, todos mis parientes han muerto por un ataque cardiaco o de muerte natural... Según mi nana yo tendré el mismo final, pero me dice que no es necesario adelantarlo antes de que asegure la "secuencia"... Es por eso que me mantiene encerrada, pero no es tan mala, me hace una fiesta al mes pera que conozca al hombre indicado... ¡Bah... Pertenecer a esta familia es basura!

-Cuando logres escapar puedes venir con nosotras –invito Hotaru para animarla.

-No dudes que lo haré... y será mas pronto de lo que imaginas.

* * * * * * 

-Hasta luego, señorita Kaiou, regrese cuando guste.

Michiru respondió con un además y continuo caminando del brazo de Haruka, se habían quedado platicando un rato con Florencia y ya se les había hecho tarde, cuando salieron de la residencia miraron que había alguien sentado en la parte de atrás del auto.

Cuando Celeste dijo que se fugaría muy pronto ellas no esperaban que se refería a esa misma noche, pero no pudieron negarse a ayudarla. Ahora veían a una joven muy emocionada por la velocidad del auto y sin dejar de platicar con los pasajeros de atrás.

-Wow... Esto es fabuloso... ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-A un templo –dijo Haruka un poco seria.

-¿A un templo?... ¡Oye , chica, lo ultimo que quiero es encerrarme a rezar! –protesto Celeste.

-No es  para que reces –intervino Michiru con una sonrisa –Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, ¿no?

-Uh... Y me van a abandonar en un templo... ¡Vaya suerte me cargo!

Después de dejar a Hotaru junto con Setsuna en su casa las chicas llegaron al templo Hikawa. Celeste iba murmurando miles de insultos cuando estaba subiendo cada escalón y por si fuera poco se detenía a descansar cada cinco escalones, a Haruka le pareció una eternidad llegar hasta el templo, cuando por fin llego resistió las ganas de soltar una risa de triunfo. Quien no resistió fue Celeste.

-Ja!... Desearía que mi nana viera la energía que me da la libertad.

-¿Quién.... quien esta ahí? –se oyó una voz insegura. Pertenecía a Rei que había salido con la escoba entre las manos. Cuando Haruka y Michiru la vieron se sonrojaron por el escándalo que su "invitada" había provocado.

-Soy yo, Rei... no tienes que atacarnos –dijo Michiru para calmarla.

-Ah... Chicas ya es muy tarde, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Queríamos que nos hicieras un favor –dijo Haruka con precaución.

-¡¡Hola!! –saludo Celeste muy contenta desconcertando a Rei.

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Es Celeste Hardesty –respondió Haruka.

Rei miro con mas cuidado a la joven.

-Escapé de casa –dijo Celeste muy emocionada. –Haruka dice que tu podrías darme alojamiento por esta noche... No te preocupes, después las invitare a mi casita...

-Bueno... no me parece que halla problema. –dijo Rei no muy convencida. –Me llamo Rei Hino.

-¡¡Hola, Rei!!...Yo soy Celeste... ja!... pero creo que eso ya lo sabias, ¿no?.

-Solo por esta noche –pidió Haruka al ver que esto seria más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-Esta bien –accedió Rei.

-¿Podrías mostrarle su habitación a Celeste?... Necesitamos hablar contigo –dijo Michiru.

-Er.. si... vuelvo enseguida... Por aquí, Celeste.

-Oh... eres muy amable Rei.

Cuando Rei regreso las guió hasta el fuego sagrado por petición de ellas dos. Haruka y Michiru le platicaron la historia y le pidieron que buscara a uno de los espíritus por medio del fuego.

-Yo usare el espejo para asegurarnos –dijo Michiru –Ya sabemos que esa niña llamada Hinori es uno de los tres grandes, pero necesitamos saber quienes son los dos restantes.

-Esta bien –acepto Rei.

Eso de buscar espíritus poderosos era más difícil de lo que parecía. Finalmente algo apareció entre el fuego.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamo Michiru.

Era la misma imagen en ambos instrumentos. Se trataba de una joven, eso fue lo primero que notaron, estaba sentada y lucia la espalda desnuda apenas adornada por el cabello blanco a media espalda, parecía ver algo a lo lejos, sin embargo movió la cabeza lentamente hasta que pudo verse claramente el perfil y la triste mirada.

-Oh no... –Rei perdió la imagen, lo mismo que Michiru. -¿Bastara con eso?

-Por supuesto que basta Rei, conozco a la chica. –murmuro Haruka muy seria.

-¿La conoces? –preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-Si... Michiru, tal vez sea mas seguro destruir a ese guardián, ¿no te parece?

-Ahora que lo dices me parece lo mas recomendable.

-Esperen un momento, ¿de qué están hablando?

-Si ella tiene encerrado a ese demonio es mas seguro destruirlos a los dos. –dijo Haruka con paciencia.

-Pero eso no es justo –replico Rei.

-Lo será para nosotras y para la princesa –aseguro Michiru y se levanto.

-Gracias por la ayuda Rei... vendremos por Celeste mañana a primera hora.

-Chicas, por favor, no intenten lastimar a esa joven... –pidió Rei.

-Solo investigaremos, no te preocupes.

Cuando Haruka y Michiru se marcharon, Rei se sentó de nuevo para intentar reconocer la imagen, para su pesar ya estaba muy cansada así que dejo la tarea y se fue a dormir.

Entonces la reconoció, ¡por supuesto que la conocía!... Serena se la había presentado ese día que fueron a jugar... Leo.

* * * * * *

Leo frunció el ceño al ver la tercera patrulla pasar por la calle, ¿habría pasado algo grave en algún lugar?

Corrió hasta donde se concentraban los policías y muy disimuladamente se puso a escuchar. Poco después se arrepintió por haber perdido su tiempo. Al parecer una chica millonaria había desaparecido y la estaban buscando por mar y tierra.

Bostezo y miro su reloj de pulsera, entonces frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr con la esperanza de llegar temprano a la escuela. Mientras corría sintió algo parecido a una persecución, lo malo es que ella era la perseguida, se detuvo en seco y volteo para ver quien podría ser el autor, sin embargo lo único que vio fue un bello carro deportivo pasar por su lado.

Miro con curiosidad preguntándose si algo estaba fallando en su cabeza.

Bueno, no tenia tiempo para esa clase de cosas... lo malo es que aun corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo llego tarde. No era gracioso quedarse fuera en la primera clase para una chica que era considerada como una eminencia, eso mismo penso el profesor y la dejo entrar pidiéndole que no lo volviera a hacer.

-No se supone que deba tener tantos problemas –se lamento al ver la calificación de su examen anterior. Había estado muy distraída y no había contestado todas las preguntas correctamente, pero no era eso lo que lamentaba, al parecer a nadie le gusto ver que la mejor alumna de Australia fallara en un examen donde todos habían salido bien, por lo fácil que era. Lo cierto es que Leo no estudio para el examen por haber peleado con Hinori un día antes, además estaba preocupada en otros asuntos y ni siquiera leyó el libro para saber de qué se trataba el tema en cuestión.

Estaba muy deprimida por no haber encontrado aun al próximo espíritu mas poderoso, ya sabia que uno de ellos había sido revisado, pero no sabia las identidades de cada uno (de seguro no ha leído las notas de la autora).

-¿Te ocurre algo, Leo?

Leo miro a Ami y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Es que reprobé el examen...

-¿Qué?... Debes estar bromeando...

-¿Parece que bromeo?

-Pero eres la mejor de tu país.

Leo no respondió a eso.

-Bueno... supongo que tendré que esforzarme la próxima vez...

-Si... oye, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?... Te vez algo tensa. –dijo Ami.

-¿?... ¡Tienes razón!... Estoy tensa, así no lograre nada.

Caminaron hasta los vídeo juegos y se encontraron con las amigas de Ami. 

-Bueno, Leo... podemos jugar de nuevo –invito Mina.

-No gracias, creo que ya fue suficiente de malas experiencias.

-Te ves muy preocupada, Leo... ¿te ocurre algo? –pregunto Rei con precaución.

-No... solo estoy algo nerviosa –se apresuro a responder.

-Cualquiera diría que sabes que algo malo va a ocurrir en cualquier momento –murmuro Rei.

Leo palideció y bajo la cabeza.

-N... no sé a que te refieres.

-Rei, basta, pones nerviosa a Leo –intervino Serena.

Rei solo bajo la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. -¿Cómo esta tu amiga, Hinori?. Escuche que le había pasado algo...

-Se encuentra tan bien como tu o Haruka o Michiru o Ami –respondió cortante y la miro demanera asesina. -¿acaso se me estas interrogando? ¿de que se me acusa?

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? –Rei ignoro sus palabras.

Leo volvió a palidecer y se levanto enojada –Al igual que tu yo he escuchado rumores... Siento no poder quedarme mas tiempo, pero tengo tarea que hacer.

Al intentar salir choco con Haruka, cielos, el día no podía ser peor.

Respiro para calmarse y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo siento –Leo salió a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Leo? –pregunto Michiru mirando a las chicas.

-Ya sabe que es la próxima –dijo Rei.

Solo Haruka y Michiru entendieron.

-¿De que están hablando? –pregunto Lita confundida.

-Leo es uno de los tres grandes –respondió Haruka con seriedad.

-¿Dónde dejaron a Celeste? –pregunto Rei para cambiar el tema.

-Bueno... ella no quiso venir y se quedo en un centro comercial para comprar ropa, parece querer quedarse con nosotras una buena temporada –dijo Michiru lamentándolo.

-¿Quién es Celeste? –pregunto Serena.

-Ay, Serena... Es una amiga de Haruka y Michiru –respondió Mina con aires de experta.

-En realidad es la persona que sabe de los tres grandes –intervino Haruka para que no halla un malentendido.

-Escapó de su casa y ahora no podemos regresarla –murmuro Michiru.

-Pero si es la chica que dice Artemis, deberían estar contentas –Lita las miro extrañadas.

-Lo estaría si no fuera por la actitud de la chica... es muy... em... infantil –dijo Haruka con el ceño fruncido.

-Como todas las chicas que acaban de escapar –sonrió Michiru.

-¿Y ya les dijo lo que querían saber? –quiso saber Ami.

-Si... gracias a ella encontramos a Leo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Leo en todo esto? –pregunto Lita agradeciendo que el tema regresara.

-Ella es uno de los tres grandes, ya se los dije –repitió Haruka.

-Eso significa que Leo esta en peligro. –Serena se veía preocupada.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscarla para ayudarla por si acaso –propuso Mina.

-Si Leo resulta tener ese horrible demonio, nosotras estaremos en peligro –Michiru se veía seria. –En mi opinión deberíamos usar medidas drásticas.

Por supuesto que no pensaba decirles a las chicas que querían destruir a Leo por lo que representaba ser uno de los tres grandes. Rei que ya sabia las intenciones de sus amigas no las miraba muy contenta.

-Si Leo esta en peligro yo iré a salvarla –anuncio Serena con voz solemne, sus amigas la apoyaron.

Como las chicas no tomaban el asunto con la seriedad que merecía Haruka les platico la historia, preguntándose cuantas veces tendría que repetirla.

-¿Qué?, ¿Un demonio? –preguntaron a la vez.

-Entonces eso es  lo que contiene la celda Imperial, ¿verdad?... con razón Sailor Fire quiere evitar que sea liberada –medito Ami.

-En ese caso no pueden ser nuestras enemigas –dijo Serena muy contenta.

-Chicas... nosotras no podemos saber cuales sean los verdaderos planes de esas tipas –dijo Michiru con paciencia.

-Lo mas seguro es no confiarnos... –comenzó Haruka, pero fue interrumpida.

-Esta claro que a ustedes no les agrada ninguna clase de ayuda –dijo Lita con seriedad –a mí tampoco me agrada que ellas nos oculten esta clase de datos, pero si nos ponemos a pensar tal vez lo hagan por mantener a la princesa a salvo.

-¡¡Ellas no me agradan para nada!! –replico Haruka llamando la atención de algunas personas.

-¿Uh?... De cualquier forma no me parece que este sea el lugar indicado para discutirlo... ¿Podemos hacerlo por la noche? –propuso Rei. 

-Esta bien, nos veremos en el Templo –Haruka se levanto para marcharse acompañada de Michiru.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron solas miraron a Ami que ya estaba haciendo cálculos.

-Leo fue hacia el sur... si nos separamos podremos hacer una mejor búsqueda.

Todas aceptaron y salieron juntas del lugar.

* * * * * * 

Celeste ya había comprado ropa suficiente como para un mes, estaba cargando el montón de cajas con gran dificultad, pero aun así estaba muy contenta por poder estar en la calle. Era raro, pero de esa manera se sentía llena de energías, no se había sentido mal como en su casa y hasta había platicado con un desconcertado muchacho que esperaba el autobús.

Para no seguir molestando a Rei, había decidido vivir por el momento en un hotel, sabia que su nana la estaba buscando y cambio un poco su luck. En un salón de belleza le hicieron rizos y le recomendaron un peinado diferente, de tal manera que Celeste en verdad se veía diferente. Cosa por la cual podía asegurar que no la encontrarían en un buen tiempo.

Cuando pudo dejar todas sus cosas volvió a salir para divertirse, fue entonces cuando se encontró con una nerviosa Leo, le pareció conocer a la joven, pero la verdad es que no recordaba donde.

-¡Hola!, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? –pregunto Celeste con confianza.

Leo la miro extrañada y la saludo también.

-No... solo paseaba...

-Te ves muy nerviosa.

-Debe ser por mi examen –murmuro Leo incomoda.

-Ah... Me llamo Celeste.

-Yo soy Leo.

Definitivamente eso no estaba funcionando. Celeste se despidió al ver que no llegaba a ningún lado y se marcho para conocer mas la ciudad. Mientras tanto Leo solo miraba a todos lados, tenia la sensación de que alguien la seguía y eso no le gustaba para nada.

La sensación aumentaba conforme caminaba, se froto los hombros como si de repente comenzara a tener frío.

-Es absurdo –murmuro enojada –No me gusta estar aquí, no quiero ser un juego para nadie... odio que me estén siguiendo cuando no puedo ver a nadie... ahhh... tal vez debería ir a casa.

Camino muy distraída, solo quería llegar a casa y acostarse a dormir, probablemente el día de mañana las cosas mejorarían.

Lita sonrió cuando pudo verla, ya la había buscado por mucho tiempo y la verdad comenzaba a aburrirse de caminar sin rumbo, pero por fin sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

-La encontré –dijo Lita por el transmisor.

-Vamos para allá...

Leo en verdad no pasaba por su mejor momento, maldijo en voz baja cuando se encontró con una enorme pared justo enfrente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del camino que estaba recorriendo... eso era tan absurdo...

Giro sobre sus talones con la intención de regresar por donde caminó, pero para su sorpresa un hombre la miraba desde la entrada del callejón, no se veía particularmente amenazador, pero a Leo no le causo mucha confianza su extraña sonrisa, de hecho sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y retrocedió involuntariamente.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?

-Eres muy agresiva con los extraños –Iner ladeo la cabeza. –Solo soy tu mas ferviente admirador, hermosa Leo...

-No me gusta que las personas me sigan por la calle –Leo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se lastimo las palmas de sus manos.

-No te preocupes... este es el final del camino....

Iner descubrió su identidad ante la joven y se fue acercando lentamente. –Solo quiero ver al segundo de los tres grandes...

Leo retrocedió un paso mas y tomo una posición de combate... A pesar de desear ser la que tuviera la celda imperial no dejaría que fuera Iner quien la obtuviera.

Y de repente algo lo detuvo.

-¡¡Detente... no permitiré que dañes a la esperanza de toda una escuela para ganar el campeonato de gimnasia...!! ¡¡¡Soy Sailor Jupiter y te castigare en nombre de mi planeta guardián!!!

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Iner y de Leo.

La joven frunció el ceño al ver a su salvadora, por un momento se pregunto por que todas ellas eran tan ridículas en las presentaciones.

Por su parte Iner había estallado en carcajadas mientras hacia aparecer una imagen idéntica a Sailor Jupiter gracias a un espejo.

-Encárgate de esa entrometida –ordeno Iner con fastidio.

La imagen que ataco a Sailor Jupiter resulto ser tan hábil como ella, primero intento hacerle daño con el Trueno de Jupiter, pero su oponente imito el ataque después de hacerse a un lado y se acerco dándole un tremendo golpe que la lanzo lejos. Después ataco con algo mas drástico, la impostora no imito el poder, pero a cambio lo esquivo con una gracia insultante y sorprendió a la chica con una pared de cristal que la encerró sorpresivamente.

-¿Y esa es mi salvadora? –pregunto Leo decepcionada sin bajar la guardia.

-Son unas inútiles... si no fuera por esas molestias que usan la flauta de fuego no serian problema para nosotros –murmuro Iner en shock –en fin... nadie es perfecto... así que... ¿En qué estabamos?

Era muy tarde para lamentar no intentar correr, Leo lo supo cuando un dolor intenso atravesó su pecho para dejar escapar una esfera brillante de un intenso color blanco, por un momento ella misma sintió que era realmente la correcta y la tomo entre las manos con la intención de destruirla para no poner en peligro a alguien, sin embargo las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayo de rodillas sin poder hacer mas que mirar el intenso brillo hasta que perdió la conciencia.

-¡¡Alto ahí... No permitiré que dañes a una preciada alumna distinguida, no importa que halla reprobado un examen.... Soy una Sailor Scout  que lucha por el amor y la justicia...!! ¡¡Soy Sailor Moon!! Y te castigare, en el nombre de la luna.

-Ya me castigas con tus estupideces –dijo Iner con una mano en su cabeza sin duda a punto de estallar –Destruye a esas tontas –le ordeno a la imagen.

Si bien era cierto que la imagen se mostró eficiente cuando enfrento a Sailor Jupiter, con las demás no tuvo oportunidad, no solo por que fue diseñada para una sola guerrero, sino por que no pudo imitar los poderes de las otras ni correr por intentar recordar las frases, cosa que le provoco la destrucción.

Iner volvió a tocarse la cabeza y miro con cuidado la esfera del espíritu que acababa de encontrar.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal? –se pregunto a sí mismo cuando descubrió que no era la esfera que contenía la celda imperial y respiro fastidiado -¡Adiós ridículas! –tras decir esto desapareció.

-Las felicito, lograron eliminar al demonio si ayuda –dijo Sailor Rain con una sonrisa.

-Afortunadamente ella no tiene la celda imperial –murmuro Sailor Fire con una extraña preocupación.

-¿Ustedes saben quien será la siguiente? –pregunto Sailor Mars. -¿Saben quien puede tener la celda imperial?

-Si... pero no creo que sea conveniente que ustedes lo sepan –aseguro Sailor Rain de manera pensativa.

-Iner menciono algo de una flauta de fuego –Sailor Mercury se acerco para saber algo mas -¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Averiguenlo ustedes mismas –dijo Sailor Fire obstinada –Después de todo ya saben que son los tres grandes y ya saben también por que no queremos que la celda imperial sea descubierta.

Sailor Rain frunció el ceño y se acerco a Leo para regresarle la esfera.

-Pero podríamos hacer un buen equipo –murmuro Sailor Venus.

-Entiéndalo de una buena vez... ¡¡Nada de equipos!!... Nosotras no queremos poner en riesgo a la princesa, así que no insistan –replico Sailor Fire un poco molesta.

-Pero....

-Nada de peros... Vamonos Sailor Rain.

Sailor Fire fue la primera en irse como siempre. Sailor Rain solo miro a las guerreras y les sonrió –En verdad lo están haciendo muy bien... ella esta muy tensa, ¿saben?, lo que pasa es que queda solo uno de los tres grandes y tal vez tengamos que destruirlo antes de revelar su espíritu.

-¡Eso es horrible! –exclamo Sailor Moon.

-Es precisamente lo que estabamos pensando –cuatro sombras salieron de un lugar oscuro, era Sailor Neptune acompañada de su inseparable compañera, también Sailor Saturn y la Scout del tiempo. –Finalmente pensamos algo parecido –murmuro Uranus sin aparentar confianza. –Solo deben decirnos quien es el espíritu restante.

-No es tan simple como parece –murmuro Sailor Rain.

-Confío en que nosotras cuatro seamos suficientes –dijo Uranus con desprecio.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No harán eso.. es horrible!! –exclamo Serena.

-Pero es necesario princesa, solo así estarás a salvo –dijo Neptune.

Sailor Rain bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-Deben investigarlo ustedes mismas... estoy segura de que ella estará esperándolas...

Después se marcho para alcanzar a su compañera.

-Eso haremos –aseguro Sailor Saturn ante la mirada sorprendida de Leo que acababa de despertar.

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8 

El ultimo de los tres grandes estaba realmente preocupado... 

Yoshie paso toda la noche sin poder dormir pensando en alguna solución, si ella era quien quedaba era lógico pensar que no habría un espíritu mas para revisar, solo tenia que acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero... ¿y si no era así?

Le habría servido de mucho la ayuda de la habilidad de Leo, pero ella parecía tener los sentidos alterados por una extraña razón y no pudo ayudarle. Hinori no dijo nada... permanecía callada como lo hacia siempre que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, lo peor es que Yoshie no tardaba en desesperarse y la verdad no quería hacer ninguna tontería sin estar segura de las consecuencias.

Para tranquilizar a sus dos amigas se mantuvo neutral en la situación. A pesar de que era quien podía ser la mas perjudicada se veía tranquila y sonreía un poco triste.

-No comprendo como puedes estar tranquila –dijo Leo en cuanto logro sacar a Hinori convenciéndola de que no dejaría de cuidarla –Hinori casi logra sacarme de mis casillas, creí que no lograría sacarla por ningún medio.

-Ella solo esta preocupada –murmuro Yoshie.

-Yo también lo estoy –dijo Leo un poco herida.

-Si... lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa.

-No tienes por que disculparte, Yoshie... estas en peligro y eso no es tu culpa.

-Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

-Definitivamente... Por supuesto te tendré vigilada, esas tontas vendrán por ti en cuanto descubran quien es el ultimo de los tres grandes...

-Su misión es proteger este planeta –insistió Yoshie.

-¡¡Lo sé!!... Lo sé... pero también es nuestra misión y no voy a dejar que te lastimen por una simple sospecha... ¡¡Somos guerreras como ellas y luchamos por lo mismo!!

Yoshie guardo silencio con los labios apretados, miro directamente a su amiga y dijo:

-¿Qué pasara si ella esta encerrada en mi espíritu?... No podemos correr riesgos...

Leo bajo la mirada sin responder, si tan solo no estuviera tan mal su habilidad ya sabría si Yoshie realmente era la poseedora de la celda imperial, pero por mas que intentaba no era capaz de sentir mas allá de su propia desesperación.

Por otra parte Yoshie tenia razón, en realidad no podían darse el lujo de correr el riesgo ya que podía significar el principio del fin.

-Recuerda nuestra promesa, Leo... Haríamos hasta lo imposible por proteger a la princesa, eso incluye un sacrificio, no sabemos dónde ni cuando, pero ese sacrificio llegara, ¿qué diferencie tiene que sea hoy o mañana?

-Es que no quiero...

-Leo...

-No quiero que mis amigas sufran sin que yo haga algo al respecto, voy a sacrificarme pero no quiero que ellas lo hagan también...

-Te apuesto que las tres pensamos igual –dijo Yoshie con una gran sonrisa.

-Si... –convino Leo –Tal vez ese sea el problema, las tres queremos sacrificarnos por las tres...

-En ese caso debes dejarme buscar mi destino... no puedo vivir bajo la sombra de ustedes dos... es absurdo cuando soy la mayor, ¿no crees?

-Si... absurdo... –murmuro Leo. –Yoshie, si ella estuviera dentro de tu espíritu...

-Lo sabrán inmediatamente... de ser así deben destruirnos a las dos, ¿entendiste?

-Pero...

-Es lo mas apropiado... la celda imperial aun no se habrá abierto y tendrán tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que les corresponde... yo las ayudare desde el interior... lo prometo.

-¿Eso significa que te vas a ir aunque intente detenerte?

-Debes estar pendiente... no quiero que nada falle....

-Esta bien –Leo acepto.

* * * * * * *

Un rayo escapo del espejo y lo golpeo de lleno, a pesar de que solo había tenido dos errores la princesa no toleraba eso ya que él mismo había dicho que se trataba de los tres grandes.

Entonces comprendió que estaba en problemas, no solo por la poca paciencia de la princesa sino por que solo quedaba una oportunidad y no sabia si realmente tendría la celda imperial dentro de su espíritu.

-Esta será tu ultima oportunidad –se oyó la voz a través del espejo, Iner se puso de pie y miro su propia imagen lastimada en el cristal. No era recomendable aferrarse a un solo espíritu, lo mejor era segur la secuencia para acelerar la búsqueda, además ya no tenia tiempo para seguir buscando.

Se levanto y miro a través del espejo, esta vez la imagen era distinta a las dos anteriores... una entrenadora.

* * * * * * * 

Michiru bajo el espejo y miro preocupada a Haruka, ella no dejaba de ver a Rei quien también había usado sus habilidades para encontrar al ultimo de los tres grandes.

-Tu amiga tiene problemas –murmuro Haruka.

-Eso parece –dijo Michiru guardando el espejo.

-Debe haber una manera de evitar lastimar al ultimo –intervino Rei un poco nerviosa.

-Lo mas probable es que sea el que todos buscan... no podemos correr el riesgo, ni siquiera ellas quieren correrlo –aclaro Haruka perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pues a mi no me parece correcto lo que piensan hacer –dijo Rei –Además se trata de una amiga suya... ¿no les importara eso al momento de atacar?

-Nos importa la seguridad de este planeta –replico Michiru –También el bienestar de la princesa.

Las dos se marcharon sin escuchar nada mas. Rei no pensaba dejar que cumplieran sus planes, así que salió y miro con curiosidad a sus amigas (se supone que ellas iban a tener una junta).

-La había visto solo en unas ocasiones... se trata de la entrenadora del equipo de voli-bol.

-¡Que!... ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Mina preocupada.

-Si...

-Cielos... justo mañana habrá un partido de practica.

-No es momento para eso, Mina... en todo caso hay que cuidar de ella –dijo Lita.

-Si la señorita Yoshie tiene problemas lo mas recomendable es ayudarla –Serena se levanto haciendo una señal de triunfo.

Cuando todas salieron se encontraron con Haruka y Michiru quienes aun no habían podido irse, la razón era su amiga fugitiva que intentaba convencerlas de que la acompañaran.

-Lo que pasa es que mi nana me encontró ayer, pero cayo desmayada al ver que no había enfermado –dijo Celeste con orgullo –Sin embargo tengo que ir a una ceremonia que harán los niños del orfanato y quiero llevar a algunos invitados de honor.

-No me parece que sea el  momento, Celeste –dijo Haruka.

-Oh... vamos... Todos esos adorables niños estarán esperando una visita y que mejores personas que un corredor de autos y una violinista... ¡Además no tienen opción!

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Bueno, escuche que sus amigas irán para ayudar en los eventos –murmuro Celeste.

-Ah es cierto –intervino Lita –Todas iremos para ayudar a los niños a recolectar algo de dinero... donaciones o algo así, no recuerdo...

-Si... como mi familia es la dueña del orfanato yo debo dirigir el evento.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo la señorita Yoshie dijo que iba a ir por la participación de Leo –dijo Mina.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto Michiru con notable interés.

-Bueno... si.

Todas miraron a Mina de manera asesina.

-Entonces iremos –dijo Haruka a Celeste.

La joven sonrió y saco una tarjeta de su bolsa.

-Será en esta dirección... por favor no lleguen tarde... Habrá muchos dulces.

-¡¡Que bien!! –exclamo Serena.

Celeste sonrió y se marcho del lugar.

-Cielos... supongo que es nuestro destino que el enemigo tenga esa clase de suerte –dijo Haruka con ironía.

-Creo que no es necesario lastimar a Yoshie, así que buscare la manera de que no le  hagan daño –dijo Serena con seriedad, después sonrió –Además será un evento importante... habrá dulces.

-No olvides que esos dulces son para los niños –dijo Rei.

-Mmm... bueno, pero aun así iremos...

* * * * * * *

-Es curioso, pero la presencia mas débil no deja de estar presente... cuando conocí a la señorita Hardesty me pareció que esa presencia aumentaba.

-Genial... Yoshie escapa y tu tienes los sentidos atrofiados, ¿De qué nos sirve saber que Celeste es el espíritu mas débil de la tierra? –pregunto Hinori a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Pues no sé...

-Entonces olvídalo, tenemos cosas mas importantes para preocuparnos.

-Bueno... si no dejo de tenerlo presente es por algo, ¿no te parece? –replico Leo un poco molesta.

-Ah... esta bien, averiguare algo de esa niña.

-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos después...

-¿A dónde rayos vas?

-Va a haber un evento en un orfanato y voy a participar...

-¿Haciendo "piruetitas"? –pregunto Hinori un poco distraída.

-No exactamente "piruetitas"... pero si voy a participar...

-Que te valla bien –dijo Hinori mientras Leo salía de su departamento, cerro la puerta pensando en las posibilidades de conocer a esa tal Celeste... Un momento... ¿cómo encontraría a Celeste si nunca la había visto en su vida? Leo ya la conocía pero ella no.

-Maldición, esto llevara mas tiempo del que esperaba...

Por lo tanto no podía entretenerse en su departamento preguntándose a donde diablos había escapado Yoshie... aunque de buscar a esa tal Celeste a buscar a Yoshie se inclinaba mas por la ultima... después de todo era ella quien corría peligro.

Hinori se agarro el pelo con un listón y salió dispuesta a arreglar todo este problema, para su mala suerte no podría ver a la eminencia que Leo conocía, pero podía perderse en algún sitio para toparse con algún chico... "No es momento de pensar en chicos" penso regañándose.

-Esta bien... si es tan importante como se presume no tardare en encontrarla.

Palabras necias.

Hinori se la paso toda la mañana buscando a alguien que conociera a la chica en cuestión, tenia hambre y ya estaba cansada de caminar. Lo mejor seria ir con Leo a su famoso evento y verla hacer piruetas, tal vez habría algo de comida. Saco un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón donde estaba la dirección y se dirigió decidida al lugar.

Cuando llego no pudo evitar sorprenderse, había tantos niños con globos o jugando que sin duda alguna podría perderse entre ellos, por supuesto que no dejaría que eso la detuviera, camino hasta la entrada hasta que un globo la detuvo.

-Hola Hinori, que bueno que has venido –saludo Mina con animo.

-¿Por qué me ofreces un globo?

-A todos les ofrezco un globo –respondió Mina confundida.

-Espero que con eso no estés insinuando que soy una niña...

-¿Niña?... No lo creo, la capitán de un equipo como el tuyo no puede ser una niña.

-Ah... entonces dámelo... me gustan los globos... –dijo Hinori con una gran sonrisa. En la entrada también estaban ofreciendo dulces así que la pelirroja no se perdió de todas las cosas de las que goza un niño.

Pero no veía a Leo por ningún lado.

Hinori se topo con una joven que al perecer estaba perdida, tenia el cabello café un poco rizado hasta la cintura y los ojos de un color verde.

-Hola... –saludo Hinori quitándose la enorme paleta de la boca.

-Hola... ¿te diviertes en el evento?

-Si... hay muchos dulces...

-Bueno, este es un evento para los niños del lugar y el objetivo es que se diviertan... me llamo Celeste Hardesty.

-¿Celeste Hardesty? ¿La amiga de Leo? –pregunto Hinori olvidándose de la parte donde le decían niña.

-Oh... ¿Conoces a Leo? Ella va a hacer una demostración de sus ejercicios en el medio tiempo.

Así que esa era Celeste, la persona con el espíritu más débil de toda la tierra. En verdad a Hinori no le parecía que tuviera nada en especial excepto ser de la familia Hardesty.

-Bonito evento, ¿qué objeto tiene? –pregunto Hinori.

-No es obvio... Quiero ayudar a que el lugar sea mejor para los niños... 

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte –murmuro Hinori.

-Hago lo que puedo... ¿por qué no vas a conocer el lugar?

-Si... eso estaba pensando hacer.

Así que la poderosa líder de las Sailors nuevas se la paso jugando sin dejar de hacer nada que no hiciera un niño de cinco años. Cuando Leo la vio por accidente sonrió y pellizco el brazo de Yoshie a quien había encontrado ahí.

-Y se atreve a decir que no es una niña –murmuro Yoshie con una sonrisa.

-Es por la responsabilidad... creo que Hinori se forza a ser la mas madura del grupo, ¿no crees que eso la dañara?

-No si ella esta para evitarlo –respondió Yoshie convencida –Yo confío plenamente en ella.

-¡¡Entonces yo también!!

Una singular pareja llego al evento, Mina les reconoció y les ofreció dos globos muy animada.

-No es necesario, Mina –dijo Haruka mirando el globo.

-No se nieguen, hasta Hinori y Leo se quedaron con uno... no dejare que ustedes sean la excepción... Creeanlo, si Darien estuviera aquí también tendría uno.

-Mejor ven, Haruka, se ve que el ambiente esta divertido –dijo Michiru tomando su globo y el de ella.

-Pero solo hay niños –insistió Haruka.

-¡Vamos!... estoy segura de que Yoshie esta por algún lado también –aseguro Michiru.

-Chicas... –Mina las miro no muy convencida.

-Esta bien, pero tu cuidaras de ese globo –acepto Haruka interrumpiendo a Mina.

-Como quieras...

Mina sonrió cuando mas de sus amigas entraron por la puerta y le ofreció un globo a cada una olvidando a Haruka y a Michiru.

-Escuché que la señorita Yoshie iba a estar aquí –dijo Hotaru intentando no darle importancia al asunto y recibiendo el globo.

Mina frunció el ceño.

-Ya hablaron con Haruka, ¿verdad?

-Afuera hay un enorme letrero donde viene su nombre –repuso Setsuna tomando el globo que le ofrecía –Nosotras solo queríamos saber si era cierto.

-Mira, Setsuna, allá hay un montón de dulces –Hotaru tiró de la manga de su camisa para llevársela. Setsuna solo encogió los hombros marchándose.

-Esto no me gusta nada –murmuro Mina.

Uno de los invitados sorpresa era el propio Iner, ya había llegado hace un buen rato, pero se entretuvo probando todos los dulces que había en el evento e intentando quitarse a todos los niños que le pedían ayuda para subir a uno de los juegos. Cuando pudo ver a Yoshie penso muy seriamente en otra posibilidad, en realidad sabia que la paciencia de la princesa estaba en prueba y no quería que nada pasara con su pobre persona.

Para empezar sabia que seria interrumpido por esas ridículas y tenia que idear un plan inteligente, cosa que lo tenia preocupado. Había pensado en hacer imágenes de cada una, pero no serian oponente contra la flauta de fuego... un momento, ese era el punto. Si lograba quitarles la flauta podría revisar en la secuencia de los espíritus guardianes con tranquilidad mientras que esas tontas corrían de un lado a otro.

"Bueno... lo mejor será empezar de una buena vez" penso con ironía.

Hinori frunció el ceño mientras Leo era anunciada. Estaba segura de que algo malo estaba por pasar y miro nerviosa a Yoshie, ella parecía estar muy nerviosa también, pero le dio instrucciones a Leo y espero con paciencia sin dejar de ver a Hinori con seriedad.

Si algo pasaba justo en ese lugar muchas personas saldrían lastimadas, Hinori miro a todos los niños que se juntaron para ver a Leo hacer una rutina y le aplaudían con gritos.

De repente Leo se detuvo de manera brusca y se agarro la cabeza como si le doliera. Levanto la mirada en dirección de Hotaru y frunció el ceño.

-Saca a los niños –dijo a Hinori lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos le escucharan, después Leo se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo mal y agrego –Aquí hace mucho calor para hacer la rutina.

Hinori le dedico una sonrisa forzada y comenzó a convencer a los niños para que salieran. Por supuesto que las chicas estaban extrañadas con el cambio de planes y miraban continuamente a la sorprendida Celeste que había aceptado las razónes y ayudaba.

-Creo que te apresuraste –dijo Yoshie cuando los niños estuvieron afuera esperando a que Leo saliera.

-¿Me pueden explicar que significa todo esto? –pregunto Haruka intentando no sonar brusca.

-Hace calor... –dijo Leo en un hilo de voz.

-Chicas, no es necesario que vallan con nosotras, así que aseguren su lugar para ver el espectáculo –dijo Hinori para arreglar la situación.

Pero ninguna acepto salir, en especial Haruka que no dejaba de ver a Yoshie.

Para cuando Yoshie quiso intervenir todas las puertas se sellaron solas dejando el lugar un poco mas obscuro.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –pregunto Celeste que se había quedado adentro, en realidad regresaba por Leo para calmar a los niños.

-Que mal momento para atacar –murmuro Hinori colocando su espalda contra la de Leo en posición de combate.

-¿De que demonios hablas? –pregunto Lita perdiendo la paciencia.

-Hay una energía negativa adentro –anuncio Rei.

Yoshie frunció el ceño y se acerco a Michiru.

-Ahora veras lo que es el arte, amiga –le anuncio con una extraña sonrisa.

Michiru la miro sin comprender.

-Veo que hay menos espectadores, pero no importa –dijo Iner apareciendo en el centro del salón con una rosa en las manos –bienvenidos al evento del siglo... hoy sabremos que hay dentro del tercer grande.

Las Scouts se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Según la secuencia... –continuo Iner divertido -... Esa niña es el próximo espíritu guardián mas poderoso –apunto directamente a Hotaru –Cielos... no sé por donde empezar a buscar.

-Basta... si piensas que te voy a permitir lastimar a alguien estas muy equivocado –grito Hinori dando unos pasos al frente.

-Aunque seas uno de los tres grandes no puedes hacerme gran cosa, niña –dijo Iner con tono aburrido.

Hinori frunció el ceño.

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME NIÑA?!

-Hinori... no es el momento –pidió Leo.

Serena miro a Hinori con curiosidad, ya había visto esa reacción en alguien, pero no podía recordar en ese momento. Haruka junto con Michiru la habían rodeado y Hotaru estaba detrás de Setsuna quien no dejaba de mirar a Iner calculando las posibilidades.

Yoshie sonrió a pesar de todo... dio unos pasos al frente hasta estar junto a Hinori.

-Hay muchas personas que requieren de protección –dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé –respondió Hinori.

Leo también sonrió y miro a todas las chicas que parecían querer pelear.

-Tal vez valga la pena –dijo Leo.

-¿Bromeas? –pregunto Hinori.

-¿Parece que bromeo?... es la celda o nosotras.

Yoshie entendió el mensaje y se adelanto hasta estar a poca distancia de Iner.

-¿Qué es lo que hace? –Haruka frunció el ceño.

-Oh... veo que quieres ser la primera –Iner la miro divertido.

Yoshie le dedico una sonrisa y se puso en posición de combate.

-Como el tercer espíritu guardián no permitiré que dañes a personas inocentes... así que no me queda otra cosa mas que pelear –dijo Yoshie.

-Ya les dije que el ser espíritus guardián no les da poder para destruirme –repitió Iner.

-Me pregunto si una guerrera te será suficiente –Yoshie ladeo la cadera con una mano sobre ella -¿Lo es Iner?

-¿Que es lo que quiere hacer? –pregunto Mina confundida.

-¿Y de donde vas a sacar a una guerrera? –pregunto Iner entre carcajadas.

-Aquí mismo tienes una –dijo Yoshie apuntándose con el dedo índice.

Hinori  se enderezo.

-Si no te basta con ella, aquí tienes a otra. 

-Y si crees que dos no son suficientes, con gusto completare el tercio –Leo sonrió.

Iner estallo en carcajadas mientras que las chicas miraban sorprendidas a las tres jóvenes juntas. Celeste se recargo en una pared y dejo que su cuerpo resbalara por ella.

-Creo que no nos creyó –Leo miro a sus amigas.

-Tal vez necesite una prueba –Hinori ataco con una esfera de fuego pequeña. Iner alcanzo a moverse apenas por centímetros y miro a la chica en blanco.

-Probablemente lo que quiera es que tomemos la figura que nos corresponde –opino Yoshie con mas delicadeza. Leo e Hinori la miraron de manera fulminante.

-Quizá –acepto Leo.

-Oigan ustedes... ¿pueden decirme de que hablan? –pidió Serena.

-Espero que sepas guardar un secreto –dijo Leo a Serena alzando una mano al cielo.

_"¡Por el poder del viento estelar... transformación!"_

-Tonta –masculló Hinori y se transformo también seguida por Yoshie.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron las Scouts, en especial Serena que aun no decidía si seguir el ejemplo o no, cuando saco su broche de transformación Haruka la detuvo haciendo un ademan negativo.

-Muy impresionante –dijo Iner con seriedad –pero en realidad no tengo tiempo para perderlo jugando con ustedes... así que...  –creo las imágenes respectivas y les dio las ordenes –mas vale que dejen que trabaje.

Hinori saco la flauta de fuego y usándola como espada corto la imagen que le correspondía, después toco una melodía que destruyo el resto.

-Me parece que tendrás que hacer algo mejor –dijo la pelirroja.

Iner apretó el puño y miro con odio la flauta.

-Basta Iner... he visto suficiente –se escucho una voz en el lugar.

De un espejo salió la imagen de una joven con el cabello totalmente negro y los ojos de un color gris, su vestidura tenia un estilo atrevido compuesta solo por una falda a media pierna apretada y un top con detalles en algo parecido al oro, el cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta y entre sus manos tenia un cetro sin mas adorno que un cráneo dorado.

Iner miro asustado y se inclino.

-Princesa, Irmin...

-Así que tú eres la dueña de la flauta de fuego –Irmin miro a Sailor Fire –La ultima vez que vi esa flauta fue cuando mi sirviente fue encerrada en la celda imperial...

-No voy a permitir que encuentres la celda imperial –aseguro Sailor Fire.

Irmin sonrió totalmente divertida.

-Pero si acabo de encontrarla y esta justo en esta habitación... perdóname, pero tu no vas a impedir que tenga a mi mejor sirviente... ¡Iner!

-Dígame, mi señora...

-Ya no te necesito...

-.........

Irmin expulso una ráfaga de energía contra Iner que desintegro el cuerpo por completo.

-Esto es en serio –dijo Lita mirando a sus amigas.

-Mas vale ponerse al nivel de la situación –apoyo Rei.

-¡Chicas... transformémonos! –dijo Serena dando un paso al frente.

Sailor Fire bajo la cabeza para no ver la transformación de la que hablaban, Leo si lo hizo y se limito a fruncir el ceño mientras que Yoshie era rodeada por Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna para después transformarse.

-Pero que divertido –dijo Irmin. –Todas son Sailors... Ah no... espera... esa chica no lo es.

¿Esa chica? Todas voltearon a ver a Celeste notando que estaba muy pálida y no podía levantarse.

-Se dice que el espíritu de lucha mas fuerte de un planeta sale de la clasificación de los tres grandes... este hará lo posible por mejorar la situación de su mundo siempre y cuando este en sus posibilidades... Si ese espíritu encierra un ente como mí _Death Lady es normal que se debilite ya que mi sirviente estará luchando desde donde sea... ¿Verdad, Celeste? –Irmin la miro con una gran sonrisa._

Celeste apretó los dientes sin poder contestar.

-En ese caso yo no necesito al ultimo de los tres grandes... necesito al verdadero espíritu que encerró a mí Death Lady...

Sailor Uranus junto con las demás miraron a Celeste con horror, Sailor Rain estaba tan sorprendida como ellas y después de consultar algo con Sailor Fire se adelanto decidida.

_"¡Lluvia sagrada de estrellas!"_

Una esfera escapo de sus manos en forma liquida emitiendo un brillo asombroso. Al momento en que avanzaba desgarraba el suelo y cuando paso por un lado de las chicas comprendieron que esto iba en serio. En especial Celeste que cerro los ojos con fuerza pegándose mas a la pared.

-¡¡No por favor, detente!!! –pidió Sailor Moon.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora:**

_Ahora ya saben la razón por la que Celeste sabe tanto de los espíritus guardianes, desde hoy el papel de Celeste es más importante, no solo por lo que representa sino por su pasado que  se relaciona íntimamente con las heroínas de esta historia (específicamente mi trío)._


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9 

Para sorpresa de Sailor Rain otro poder se interpuso entre el suyo desviando la energía hasta incrustarse en una pared.

-Sailor Wind...

-No puedes matarla –dijo Sailor Wind para alivio de Serena y las demás mientras que Sailor Fire y Sailor Rain la miraban sin entender junto con las guerreras exteriores.

-Así es... ustedes no pueden matar a Celeste –confirmo Irmin con una sonrisa reluciente y descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Sailor Uranus, pero la pregunta era mas que nada para Sailor Wind.

-Celeste esta consciente del demonio que vive en su espíritu y ha aceptado gustosa sacrificar su vida... pero entonces ella misma dejo escapar una pregunta que pude sentir con claridad... _"¿Somos capaces de destruirlas a las dos?"_

-Con gusto les responderé –dijo Irmin –No lo son... Es una lastima que no hallan atacado todas juntas, para estos momentos Death Lady ya estaría en libertad junto la llave para liberar a mi hermana... en fin... supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo.

-Nos estas subestimando –grito Sailor Fire furiosa.

Irmin la miro sin importancia y cruzo los brazos.

-Les recomiendo que pelen juntas, esto no es un juego y yo no pienso tener consideración para ustedes...

Sailor Moon miro a las chicas y estas hicieron un además afirmativo, después miro a Sailor Uranus y a su grupo notando resistencia. Finalmente su mirada se detuvo en Sailor Wind, ella solo le devolvió una mirada preocupada y desvío la vista.

-¿Sailor Fire? –Sailor Rain se acerco. -¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Ya lo sabes Sailor Rain... nada de arriesgarlas.

-Pero el poder de la princesa es mas grande –dijo Sailor Wind asustada.

-Yo puedo igualar su poder –replico obstinada.

Leo y Yoshie se miraron preocupadas y decidieron que no era necesario hacerle caso por esta vez.

-Ustedes saquen a Celeste... nosotras la entretendremos –dijo Sailor Wind a las demás Scouts.

-No es tan fácil, niñas –Irmin las miro con seriedad –Yo soy la princesa de las imágenes y no voy a permitir que me quiten la victoria de nuevo...

-¿De nuevo? ¿a que se refiere? –pregunto Sailor Moon confundida.

-Si no fuera por la emperatriz este planeta seria nuestro desde hace mucho tiempo... ahora que he encontrado la llave no voy a dejar que me la quiten.

-¿De que rayos esta hablando? –pregunto Sailor Wind.

Irmin uso su cetro para crear imágenes idénticas a las de las guerreras... esta vez se trataba de demonios mas poderosos.

Para sorpresa de Sailor Fire las imágenes no se identificaban con ninguna de ellas tres y se lanzo a un lado de la princesa para protegerla. Por su parte Sailor Wind corrió a ayudar a Sailor Jupiter y Venus que tenían dificultades.

Sailor Uranus y Neptuno hicieron una preciosa combinación para arreglárselas por sí solas mientras que Sailor Rain auxiliaba a Mercury y a Mars.

Sailor Saturn uso su poder para eliminar su respectiva imagen mientras que corría hasta Celeste para defenderla del ataque de Irmin.

-Esto no esta saliendo bien –murmuro sosteniendo el baculo al ver que Irmin se acercaba, para ese entonces Pluto ya había eliminado su imagen y se acercaba para auxiliarla.

-A un lado –dijo Irmin molesta.

-No dejare que liberes la celda –respondió Saturn apuntándole con el báculo.

-Tonta... tu poder actual no me puede matar... y por otro lado tu morirías usando todo tu poder...

-Nosotras no dejaremos de pelear –aseguro Sailor Pluto.

Irmin cruzo los brazos aburrida.

-Esta vez nadie vendrá a ayudarlas.

Irmin ataco primero a Sailor Pluto... la scout hubiese podido librarse del ataque a no ser por que Irmin manipulo la energía para que la atacara por la espalda.

Para cuando llego el turno de Saturn, Sailor Rain atrapo a la princesa por la espalda y la apretó con fuerza.

-Ataca –le dijo -¡Cumple con tu misión Sailor Saturn!

_"¡¡Lamento Silencioso!!"_

Irmin intento safarse, pero cuando vio que no escaparía a tiempo se limito a voltearse bruscamente usando toda su fuerza exponiendo a Sailor Rain.

-Fallé.

-Eso fue un buen ataque –admitió Irmin. –Es una lastima que se destruyan entre ustedes mismas.

Sailor Rain estaba en el suelo.

Para cuando Sailor Fire noto esto comprendió que no podrían hacerlo solas, ya había destruido la imagen de Sailor Moon y Sailor Wind corría hasta ella después de acabar de ayudar a Sailor Jupiter y Venus.

-¿Alguna brillante idea? –pregunto a su líder.

-Solo una... Ataquemos juntas.

-¿Eso no es trabajo en equipo? –pregunto Sailor Wind.

-No es momento para ser sarcástico, Sailor Wind... Es la celda o nosotras.

_"¡¡¡FUEGO SAGRADO!!!"_

_"¡¡RAFAGA DE VIENTO ESTELAR!!"_

_"¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!"_

_"¡FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURYO!"_

-¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!! –Irmin se rodeo de una fuerte energía para protegerse de los ataques... para su mala suerte no pudo mas que reducir el impacto y las energías perforaron su campo para cortar algunas partes de su cuerpo dejando escapar la sangre. -¡¡¡TONTAS...!!!

Irmin dejo escapar varios rayos de sus manos, algunos lograron su objetivo hiriendo a unas de las guerreras, entre ellas Saturn que estaba a sus espaldas. Después de eso miro a Celeste y con las dos manos disparo una luz azul que atravesó su pecho provocando un grito de dolor.

Sailor Fire uso la flauta para atacarla, pero al ver que no detenía la extracción de la esfera decidió usar el hechizo especial de la flauta.

La música paralizo a Irmin por un momento, aun así no se rindió y enfrento hasta las ultimas consecuencias por liberar la llave.

No fue sino la ayuda de Sailor Moon lo que elimino a la cansada princesa dejando el lugar en un absoluto silencio.

-Bien hecho, Sailor Moon. –felicitaron todas.

Sailor Fire dejo de tocar la flauta y miro sorprendida el poder de la rubia, después corrió para ayudar a Sailor Rain y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Parece que te equivocaste –le dijo Yoshie con voz débil.

-Eso parece...

Sailor Wind permaneció fuera del grupo sin dejar de ver a todas las guerreras felicitando a Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Pluto permanecían alejadas también mientras que Saturn se acercaba a Sailor Rain.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto.

-Me pondré bien con algo de descanso –sonrió Sailor Rain –Eres muy fuerte.

-No esperaba que recibieras tú el ataque –replico Saturn.

-Aún así me gusto ver que no dudabas.

Sailor Wind se puso alerta al sentir que el peligro aumentaba, después de mirar por todos lados sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Celeste hasta que pudo ver una aura que comenzaba a rodearla.

-¡¡ELLA VA A DESPERTAR!!

Por un momento Hinori no entendió sus palabras, pero percibir una energía maligna naciendo se volvió bruscamente para ver con miedo a Celeste. Sailor Saturn se puso en posición de combate y muy a su pesar, Sailor Rain tuvo que ponerse de pie completamente para enfrentar también la nueva amenaza.

_=... "Hace mucho tiempo se llevo a cabo una guerra por el planeta Azul... dos potencias malignas luchaban por el reino o la extensión. Una Dama Mortal murió en esa batalla, pero su esencia fue encerrada en la Celda Imperial por la Emperatriz. Ustedes no saben lo que es estar atrapado en un cuerpo como este... Tan poderoso y a la vez tan débil... Yo soy quien esta destinada a liberar a la reina de las imágenes... Death Lady...=_

-No es posible...

El suelo donde estaba Celeste se volvió liquido para dejar que el cuerpo se hundiera lentamente. Sailor Fire retrocedió asustada mientras que las demás se preparaban para lo peor, aunque la verdad aun no sabían bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Podremos vencerla? –pregunto Sailor Wind a la pelirroja.

-No lo sé... –respondió Hinori con sinceridad.

-Sailor Fire, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Pluto.

-Death Lady esta por liberarse de la celda imperial –dijo Sailor Rain al ver que su líder estaba paralizada.

-¿Pero como es posible?... el espíritu no fue liberado –Sailor Uranus las miro preocupada.

-Estamos hablando de un ente muy poderoso con un espíritu débil, es natural que baste solo una iniciación para darle una oportunidad –explico Sailor Wind.

_=Así es... yo puedo liberarme por mi misma gracias a la princesa... parece que ustedes estarán en un gran problema...=_

-Esa voz va a volverme loca –dijo Sailor Rain.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –se escucho la débil voz de Sailor Fire.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todas si poderlo creer.

-¡DIJE QUE TENEMOS QUE SALIR! –repitió con voz mas clara.

-No podemos dejar que ella se libere –recrimino Sailor Uranus.

-¿No entiendes aun?... ella es mas fuerte.

-Pues vallanse ustedes si quieren, yo pienso quedarme a pelear.

-Yo me quedare contigo –apoyo Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Fire las miro y después sonrió.

-No me cansare de decirlo... Son unas tontas.

-De cualquier manera dudo que podamos salir –dijo Sailor Rain. –Todas las puertas estan selladas.

-Genial –murmuro Sailor Fire. –Leo... creo que te encomendare el bienestar de la princesa.

-Nosotras mismas podemos cuidar de Sailor Moon –replico Uranus.

Sailor Fire se enderezo y se acerco a la joven guerrera con mirada asesina.

-Repite eso –dijo enojada.

-Dije que no necesitamos de ustedes y por mí pueden huir de la pelea.

A pesar de que era una chica mas alta Hinori se las arreglo para darle una bofetada sin dejar de mirarla con enojo. Sailor Uranus la miro sorprendida mientras que su mejilla tomaba un ligero color rojo por el golpe.

-¿Huir?... Hemos estado luchando por ustedes para que no sufran por esto... no saben lo que es vivir con la angustia de que este momento llegara... si pudiera acabaría con esto de una vez por todas y resulta que ahora tengo que soportar sus impertinencias... Dímelo de una vez Sailor Uranus, ¿peleas a nuestro lado o te preparas para hacernos un favor?

El silencio se hizo pesado mientras que todas la miraban temiendo la respuesta.

-Yo no le hago favores a nadie –respondió Sailor Uranus con dignidad.

-Eso pense –Sailor Fire sonrió y miro de nuevo hacia donde había estado Celeste –Aceptare gustosa que me arruines la vida, pero por hoy deja de ser una tonta.

-Solo por hoy Hinori –dijo Sailor Uranus poniéndose en posición de combate.

En el centro de la sala el piso se volvió liquido llamando la atención de todos, de él fue saliendo una joven con un extraño traje de gala muy ceñido y el cabello café muy largo. Cuando salió por completo abrió los ojos y sonrió de manera siniestra mirándolas a todas.

_=... Yo soy Death Lady... Siento haberles hecho esperar mucho para mi liberación ,pero deben entender que no me fue fácil abrir las puertas de la celda imperial... Ahora... ¿Quién será la primera?=_

-No vamos a dejar te hacer lo que quieras –advirtió Sailor Mars.

_=Pero si ya estoy haciendo lo que quiero... de hecho creo que ustedes no me quieren a mi... tal vez lo que quieran sea conocer a mi querida Reina, aunque no le va a hacer gracia ver que han matado a su hermana menor.=_

-¡No te atrevas! –grito Sailor Fire.

_=Comprendo... en ese caso prepárense para ver esto=_

-Acepto propuestas –dijo Sailor Fire.

-¿Que tal si atacamos? –dijo Sailor Venus.

-Lo diré de nuevo... Acepto propuestas inteligentes.

-Libera a Celeste... –dijo Sailor Wind.

-¿Qué?

-Celeste aun esta presente en Death Lady, si ella es el verdadero espíritu guardián mas fuerte que los tres grandes podrá recuperar sus fuerzas para volver a encerrar a Death Lady y hasta destruirla –explico Sailor Wind.

-Lo diré nuevamente, pero mas lento... ¡PROPUESTAS INTELIGENTES Y SERVIBLES!

-Esa me parece buena idea –dijo Sailor Rain con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo pretendes que libere a Celeste? –pregunto Hinori.

-¿Qué tal si usas la flauta? –opino Sailor Mercury.

_=¿La flauta?... ¿Se refieren a la Flauta de fuego?=_

-Vaya... esa me parece un buen punto –dijo Sailor Fire preparándose.

_=¡¡No permitiré que lo intentes siquiera... ya me causaron problemas al despertar a la emperatriz hace tiempo con esa estúpida música...!!=_

-No sé de lo que hablas, pero me parece buena idea... –murmuro Hinori.

Death Lady frunció el ceño y sonrió a pesar de todo, levanto los brazos y concentro energía.

_=Para cuando comiences a tocar mis olas de la muerte habrán acabado con la inutil vida de  este planeta...=_

-Eso significa que puede funcionar –dijo Sailor Uranus animada y haciendo una señal rodeo a Death Lady junto con las demás -¿Qué esperas?, toca la flauta, mientras nosotros detendremos las olas.

-No puedo hacerlo sola... Celeste necesita escuchar desde cualquier lado.

-Entonces yo te ayudare –Sailor Moon se acerco –Tal vez Celeste pueda oír con claridad si usamos mi energía.

-Buena idea,  princesa... y a la primera.

_=Ya veremos que tan buena fue su idea... ¡¡¡¡¡OLAS DE LA MUERTE!!!!!_

Una energía obscura salió de las manos de Death Lady mientras que las demás Scouts invocaban sus energías para detener el avance. 

La música comenzó a escucharse. Sailor Fire cerro los ojos rezando por que el plan funcionara mientras que Sailor Moon usaba el poder del cristal de plata para profundizar las notas.

Por un momento pareció que Death Lady cedía, sin embargo aumento el poder en sus manos y las olas envolvieron el lugar por completo luchando por salir del edificio. Las Sailors Scouts experimentaron el terrible efecto de la magia de ese poder y sus poderes solo aumentaron la potencia que Death Lady daba a su energía.

Sailor Fire apretó la flauta y continua, en especial al sentir la cálida energía de Sailor Moon a su lado.

"Celeste por favor..."

_=Es inútil... ella ya no vive, acabo de matarla... ja ja ja ja ja. =_

Hinori abrió los ojos bruscamente al oír eso, la música paro y las olas la rodearon por completo sin que pudiera hacer nada... escucho a Sailor Moon a su  lado y lamento no poder ayudarla... 

Un momento...

Aun podía hacer algo por ella...

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas se acerco hasta Death Lady y puso ambas manos al frente concentrando energía.

_"¡¡¡Invoco el poder del fuego sagrado en su máxima potencia!!!... ¡Mi señor del fuego, permite que use mí poder al máximo para acabar con el mal que amenaza tu creación y la paz que hay en ella!...¡¡¡MAREA ESTELAR DE FUEGO!!!"_

-¡¡Sailor Fire... no...!!

El ataque igualo el de las olas de la muerte y rodeo a Death Lady por completo. La joven se cubrió para protegerse, pero ese descuido permitió que el sonido de la flauta de fuego volviera.

_=Tontas... ustedes no pueden vencerme... ¡¡NO PUEDEN!!_

**Celeste:**

Una niña levanto la mirada al escuchar la música a lo lejos... le pareció que no era la primera vez que la oía... era una suave melodía que le pedía ayuda.

Miro a su alrededor y le pareció que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía como antes, entonces recordó que había encerrado a Death Lady hace mucho tiempo... no debió hacerlo... ahora lo entendía.

Transformo su cuerpo en el de una mujer mas grande e invoco la fuerza que hasta ahora desconocía... Probablemente con eso bastaría.

_=No basta con que quieras, destruirme... no lo entiendes, yo soy la muerte y no puedo morir= _

Liberame... Death Lady

_=¿Reina Adah?=_

Si me liberas yo terminare con estas molestias

_=Pero ya no tengo fuerzas...=_

Entonces debes sacrificar tu vida por mí...

-¿Con quien esta hablando? –pregunto Sailor Uranus.

-La máxima de las imágenes... solo puede tratarse de la reina –respondió Sailor Wind mientras intentaba despertar a Sailor Fire. El poder de las olas de la muerte había sido anulado por la marea de fuego, sin embargo la chica cayo agotada. Afortunadamente Death Lady también resulto ser dañada y aunque no fue suficiente podían hacer algo con su estado.

_=Así es... liberare a la reina para que acabe con ustedes=_

-Ya no tienes energía.

_=Yo no, pero Celeste si la tiene... usare esa energía para liberar a la reina=_

Death Lady levanto una mano y una luz se fue formando del suelo hacia el cielo. La obscuridad inundo la ciudad por un momento dejando visible una línea que continuaba subiendo.

-Esto no esta bien, ¿qué haremos ahora, _cherrie?_

-Tal vez sea buena idea usar el poder máximo al igual que Sailor Fire.

-¿Ustedes también pueden hacer eso? –pregunto Sailor Jupiter.

-En teoría todas podemos hacerlo –respondió Leo.

-¿Entonces por que no lo hacen?.

-No podemos hacerlo si Sailor Fire esta inconsciente.

-Genial... Esto requiere ayuda especial, ¿no te parece Sailor Neptune?

-Así parece.

_¡¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!!_

_¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!_

Ambos poderes golpearon a Death Lady, sin embargo ella permaneció en la misma posición mirándolas con sorpresa.

-No puedes usar mi energía para liberar a Adah –dijo con el ceño fruncido, se trataba de Celeste.

_=¿Qué...? tu no puedes detenerme, estas débil.=_

-¿Celeste?

-Yo soy mas que un espíritu guardián... ya había escuchado le música en el espacio... esto no tiene sentido... –murmuro Celeste cerrando los ojos.

_=Basta... aunque logres liberar tu voz no podrás evitar que mí reina acabe contigo..=_

-No... esta vez yo acabare con las dos...

El rayo de luz desapareció repentinamente, Celeste se rodeo de energía y una imagen se separo de su cuerpo mirándola sorprendida. Después se vio como aparecía una corona en el espejo para formar el reflejo de una niña.

Death Lady retrocedió con una sonrisa hasta el espejo.

_=No importa que ya no este en tu cuerpo... he logrado mí objetivo=_

-No es así –dijo Celeste e hizo aparecer una esfera de un color rosa pastel... de ella salió un rayo intenso directo hacia el reflejo de la niña.

Adah intento repeler el ataque, sus manos salieron del espejo lanzando una energía contra la de la esfera, pero al reconocer la energía supo que no podría vencerla como en el pasado. El espejo se rompió y la corona con él. Al instante Death Lady desapareció.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –pregunto Sailor Wind totalmente boquiabierta.

-¿Por qué Celeste tiene tanto poder? –Ami miro a Yoshie y ella solo encogió los hombros.

-Esa esfera es su espíritu, ¿verdad? –dijo Sailor Saturn –Es muy cálido, se parece a la energía de Sailor Moon.

-¿Que yo qué? –Serena miro confundida.

Celeste cerro los ojos con una sonrisa y repentinamente cayo al suelo agotada.

-Parece que ya no tenemos nada que hacer –Setsuna miro a todas con una sonrisa.

-Yo no diría eso... allá afuera hay un montón de niños que no dejan de gritar.

-Ah...

* * * * * * * * 

-El festival ha sido todo un éxito... quiero agradecerles su ayuda.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Celeste... alcontrario –Haruka le tendió la mano.

-Te esforzaste mucho –apoyo Hotaru.

-No... en realidad me pareció escuchar una canción –murmuro Celeste.

Todas miraron a Hinori que estaba jugando para ganarse un peluche, ya había intentado mas de cuatro veces, pero aun no podía conseguirlo, mientras tanto Yoshie y Leo hablaban con ella para convencerla de que dejara eso.

-Si... a mí me lo pareció también –murmuro Haruka.

-¿Eso quiere decir que las aceptas en nuestro grupo? –pregunto Michiru con malicia.

-Estaban dentro desde hace tiempo... además creo que eso no me corresponde decidirlo –respondió mirando como Serena se acercaba e intentaba quitarle el peluche que finalmente había conseguido y las demás las rodeaban para evitar una discusión.

-Tienes razón. 

-A mí nana le va a dar un ataque cuando le diga que ya no estoy enferma –comento Celeste con una sonrisa... –Bueno, chicas... creo que todo salió bien al final... y no se preocupen, yo se guardar un secreto.

-¿No me digas que pensabas publicar lo que sabes?

-No... es solo que aun no me acostumbro.

Hinori se escondió detrás de Yoshie.

-Aléjate de mí... este muñeco es mío.

-Solo quiero verlo –gimió Serena.

-Te lo daré si me prestas a tu novio...

-_Cherrie..._

-¿Cómo te atreves...? ¡¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE TE ACERQUES A MI DARIEN!!

**Fin de la parte uno.**

**_Interludio:_**

Hinori se asomo por la ventana de su departamento para mirar con curiosidad las estrellas de la noche; sonrió con un poco de nostalgia y tuvo un deseo primitivo... quería volver a casa.

-Que hermosas son las estrellas... a veces me gustaría ser una de ellas y perderme en el infinito... Quisiera regresar a casa...


End file.
